


Tueri Homines

by LauranGay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Modern Setting, Vampire AU, kind of, levimika - Freeform, mythology meets science, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranGay/pseuds/LauranGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is the last of her kind, a vampire, taken in by Eren and his family at a young age. They accept who she is and with their help she can lead a normal life at university surrounded by humans, that is until a new professor steps in who happens to have a certain blood type that is almost irristable to vampires and harbors a dangerous secret of his own.  She must fight not only her own nature so that she can blend in but the people who seem too attached to the ficitonal portrayal of vampires in the media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to take a stab at the vampire au myself so here it is! this is a 3 part series.  
> hope you guys enjoy!~
> 
> also i tried to comb throug and rid this of all errors so let me know if I missed some.

 

The mornings were always harsh on Mikasa, the bright wash of sunlight filtered through her room stinging her eyes through her eyelids.

She hissed and pulled the blanket over her head, forcing herself to fit human sleeping patterns was often a burden. She couldn’t fall asleep until three or four am and waking up at nine in the morning for classes was challenging.

She sat up slowly letting her eyes adjust and felt a pang of hunger deep in her core. She cursed aloud, being the only vampire on a human college campus was hard enough but she had forgotten to pick up more blood from the hospital last week and now she was left hungry with three classes a head of her.

She gauged her hunger level as low, she could probably get through the day with minimal damage. She had two tests so she couldn’t really skip without an excuse and she doubted her professors would take ‘I ran out of blood and couldn’t go to class hungry’ as a legitimate one.

It wasn’t that being hungry was dangerous for other people, even if she went a long time without eating, lost control, and bit someone it’s not like they would die and they probably wouldn’t even remember it since her non-lethal venom only made humans a little out of it. Her stomach could barely handle a liter of blood and an adult human would be perfectly fine after losing that much.

Not eating was dangerous for her own body. She became hyperactive, moody, pale, and focusing was impossible which wasn’t good for a college student with papers to write and tests to study for. Her more vampiric side came out too which included elongated canines and crimson hued eyes.

Mikasa willed herself to shower and get ready, the effects of hunger already setting in. She couldn’t make it to the hospital in time and her first class was one that had a test, she would have to suffer through it.

A knock on the door signaled it was time for class. She opened it and her adoptive brother gave her a sleepy nod, but quickly narrowed his perceptive eyes at her.

“When’s the last time you ate?” he whispered accusingly. She looked away from him and cringed internally. Eren and his parents were the only three people in the world that knew about her and it was his father that set her up with unusable blood from the hospital.

“About three weeks…” she admitted. His eyes bulged from his head and he sighed loudly.

“You’re pushing your luck, we’re going to the hospital tonight!” He hissed low for her to hear.

“I know but I was busy with a paper and it slipped my mind.” She tried to reason but it sounded like a lame excuse to her too.

He threw up his hands in exasperation.

“What if you pass out somewhere, fangs out, eyes red, and someone finds you like that? Or what if an AB negative person happens by?” he reprimanded in a harsh whisper.

She felt a stab of hunger with the mention of AB negative blood, it was the rarest blood type and it was the most delicious. She had only met one person in her life with that blood type and even on a full stomach it made her mouth water and her fangs ache.

“I’ll be fine for one day.” She stressed. Eren looked around the hallway of her dorm and after noticing no one was around stepped closer to her.

“Do you need…” he asked suggestively. She immediately knew what he was offering and gave him a disapproving look, she did not drink from her family. It was a rule she had set long ago.

“I’ll be okay Eren, come on we’re going to be late.” She rushed past him and he followed behind nervously.

They walked across the campus in broad daylight, those myths about vampires burning or sparkling were so dumb. It was her eyes that held a sensitivity to light, her pupils were prone to dilating since they were built for hunting in the dark but a good pair of sunglasses fixed that issue quickly.

They walked into class expecting for it to have started already but to their surprise their professor hadn’t shown up yet.

“What’s going on?” Eren asked Armin who sat behind him.

“Apparently Professor Shardis had a bad car accident. He’s unable to teach for the rest of the term and so a new guy is supposed to be here today.” Armin informed Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa pursed her lips, she could only guess that the test was cancelled for the day and if she had known that then she could’ve went and got blood before the rest of her classes today.

She contemplated getting up and leaving but at that time a man walked into the room, he was short but looked much older than the average university student so she could only guess it was the replacement professor.

“As you all know by now Shardis is half dead, dumbass drove home drunk two days ago and is now in a coma. I’m Dr. Ackerman and I’ll be taking over all his classes and his labs too. You were supposed to take a test today but I’m postponing that til next week since I have no clue what the fuck is going on.” He introduced himself crudely.

Mikasa thought he was attractive for an older guy until he opened his mouth, his harsh words of such a kind professor grated on her nerves.

“I’m also tired as hell and taking over 7 classes and 2 research labs is hard to do in just two days so were going to spend today going over what you last learned and if you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask.” He continued.

He walked past the row of desks she was currently sitting in to set his bag on the desk and get out a stack of papers.

She was bending over to get her notes out too when she took a normal breath in.

The smell assaulted every cell in her body and she had to grab the seat in order to hold onto her sanity.

Of fucking course, she went her entire life only meeting one person who was AB negative and on today of all days she had to get a new professor who had it and on top of that his natural scent paired well with the scent of his blood. It was deep and almost earthy, making her canines protrude immediately. She kept her mouth clamped shut to hide them.

Her hunger skyrocketed from low to severe almost instantly, her throat feeling so dry she couldn’t swallow and she had to fight her natural predatory instincts to try and attempt sitting like a normal human who didn’t feel an all-consuming need to attack their professor.

He was talking now but whatever he was saying was unheard, her attention completely focused on the sound of his blood pumping through his body. When she wasn’t hungry her senses weren’t that much better than the average human but hunger brought out the acute hearing and sense of smell. Even her tongue could practically feel the hot liquid ghosting down her throat.

She felt a nudge on her arm and Eren gave her a quizzical look.

She tried to express her pain in her eyes and Eren notioned for her to write it in her notebook.

She wrote ‘AB-‘ and lifted it for him to see.

His eyes went wide and his telltale nervous habits appeared, his leg began to fidget and he looked around the room with unfocused eyes, thinking.

He beckoned for the notebook and when  Dr. Ackerman looked away she quickly did so, Eren scribbled something down and passed it back with little secrecy. He was panicking.

‘fake feinting, ill take you to the hospital.’ He wrote underneath what she wrote before.

She looked around nervously, she needed to get out before she did something stupid. Mikasa never lost control of herself, even in her hungriest state she could push through and keep her cool but this smell was nothing like she had ever encountered before, she was only just a little hungry walking into this class and all of a sudden she felt starved.

She felt embarrassed and angry, how can this one man ruin everything she’s worked for.

No she couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t his fault he smelled…amazing. She had to clamp down on her tongue to suppress a moan when she inhaled, it was pure torture. She was almost in physical pain and decided she couldn’t last the entire 40 minutes left of class because it had only been three minutes since she smelled him and it was already this bad.

Mikasa looked at Eren and nodded, indicating his plan was the best thing for today.

She faced the front again and noticed Dr. Ackerman’s eyes on her, she let her eyes droop and took one last sweet breath in before she fell out of her desk keeping her body loose as she hit the ground.

The class around her gasped and she heard them getting up and murmuring.

“Alright, alright calm down.” She heard the professor warn.

Eren’s hands were on her and gathering her stuff.

“Mikasa, can you hear me? Did you take your iron pills this morning?” he lied, Mikasa was actually impressed he came up with a good lie, she was pale enough to pass for an anemic.

She let her eyes flutter and weakly moved, Eren faked helping her up and Dr. Ackerman waved them into the hallway.

“Is she okay?” he asked with real worry.

Eren spoke for her.

“She’s just anemic and must’ve forgot her medicine today, I’ll take her to the clinic on campus if that’s okay.” He asked.

The professor muttered an approval and they slowly made their way into the hallway until they were around the corner and then Mikasa ran until she was outside the building, gasping for air to clean his scent from her lungs.

Eren finally caught up with her outside.

“Hospital, now.” He grabbed her hand and marched toward his dorm parking lot.

She continued to breathe deeply and followed Eren quietly.

“I told you, Mikasa! I knew this would happen.” He scolded her while they walked.

“You never know who’ll encounter, you can’t let your hunger get out of check even for a minute.” He continued to yell at her.

“It was weird that you two have the same last name though.” He commented still sounding angry. She nodded but shrugged, there was no way they could be related. Being a vampire was genic, much like being a human. Pop culture liked to portray it as a disease which one could become infected with but that simply wasn’t true. 

She followed along silently, knowing that his anger was out of worry. She could handle herself but even if she was full this scent would’ve done the same damage.

She paused in realization.

“Mikasa?” Eren asked when she stopped moving.

“I have to drop this class.” She whispered almost horrified. Even if she went to his class after drinking a whole liter of fresh blood she would probably still crave his.

“The drop date has already passed you can’t! You’ll fail, is it that bad?” he whispered to her, aware of the other students passing by.

She placed a hand over her mouth, feeling sick. This was the first time her nature interfered with her life.

“It is that bad Eren, all I could focus on was his scent, and think about ways to get him alone. I can’t be near him it’s too tempting, I’ll mess up everything I’ve worked for.” She confessed.

Eren gave her an empathetic look.

“Failing one class would be better than risking my entire college career and possibly our safety.” She determined.

“Let’s wait until after you eat, maybe it’ll be bearable enough to continue the rest of that class.” He suggested.

She nodded her head and walked silently the rest of the way to his car. It felt like a brick was sitting on her chest, if she couldn’t handle being in the same room with him then she was in trouble. Dr. Shardis was a professor who taught a lot of biology classes, now with that man taking over them and as someone who’s major is biology then avoiding him for the rest of her two years left as an undergrad would be very difficult.

            The hospital wasn’t very busy at this time and getting a hold of Eren’s dad wasn’t difficult.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard, Mikasa.” He warned in a similar fashion as his son did earlier.

He brought in a liter of barely expired blood to his office and nuked it in a mug before handing it to Mikasa. She drank it down greedily and welcomed the satisfied fullness, making the craving for that man’s blood all but disappear but she did however reluctantly notice that the flavor of the expired B negative was almost gross in comparison to the memory of Dr. Ackerman’s scent.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She apologized quietly. Dr. Jaeger smiled and patted her knee.

“No one could’ve guessed that a man with such a rare blood type would show up on a day when you happened to be a little hungry.” He consoled.

She didn’t feel any better about it but now that she was full maybe she could face that class again, it wouldn’t be easy but as long as she was completely full maybe she could be near him without feeling out of control.

“Thank you” she stated and her adoptive father went back to work after his pager went off.

She put two bags of A positive blood in her backpack and with that she and Eren headed back to campus. She had two more classes to attend, one of which had a test.

            As she sat down in her second class of the day, she pulled out the note book from her backpack, the expired blood safely in her mini fridge back in her dorm. She was lucky Dr. Jaeger could afford a single student apartment for her, that way no human students could happen onto her blood storage.

She could go a little over two weeks comfortably without eating if she had a big meal prior but she kept two bags with her this time because she needed to be absolutely engorged if she was going to be around his blood again.

As she was zipping up her bag she noticed the note book she kept for her Microbiology class, the one Dr. Ackerman was now teaching, was missing. She sighed exhaustedly, knowing it must still be in that class room.

She breathed in through her nose, the scents of the people around her barely aroused any feelings. It was similar to the way she imagined people who weren’t hungry being around food. Yea, she _could_ drink their blood but she was full and it seemed pointless.

This was one area where she wished popular vampire movies and books were true to reality. If she could drink animal blood in place of human blood she would but sadly it didn’t work that way. Drinking animal blood was the same as eating human food, it provided little nutrient value and made her sick to her stomach.

Eating human food for appearances was the worst,  so she couldn’t even imagine drinking animal blood.

She got through her classes with minimal effort, and as soon as she handed in the test during her last class of the day she sprinted back to the science building to try and hunt down her notebook.

The room her class was held in was currently empty to her delight but after searching for almost 5 minutes she concluded that the notebook wasn’t in there.

Damn, she cursed internally. The only logical place it could be is with someone who picked it up, in the trash, or worse with Dr. Ackerman. She didn’t want to think about it right now and just go back to her dorm to study but as she was leaving she heard someone call out.

“Oi, girl.” She heard from behind her. She assumed it was directed towards someone else but the voice was familiar and her stomach flipped when she pinpointed the owner.

Dr. Ackerman.

She turned slowly, her mouth watering in anticipation. She clasped a hand over her mouth, mortified that she had this reaction since she had just drank a whole liter of blood not five hours ago. She shouldn’t even be thinking of being hungry.

She looked up and he was right there, standing not even a foot in front of her which meant it was much too close. She backed up involuntarily and then cringed at her reaction. She probably looked like some weirdo to him right now.

She lowered her hand and hoped to god her teeth stayed in place, she could usually control her canine teeth but earlier they came out in full force against her own will.

“Sorry, you startled me.” She stated with a shaky breath, his scent wasn’t in her nose yet but she knew a small gust of wind could change that.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, she noted the way he spoke was more accusing than worried.

“Fine, now. Thanks.” She replied in a clipped tone. He raised an eyebrow at her and she studied his face. She hadn’t had time when she first saw him, she was much too fixated on his smell to really look at his face.

He was shorter than her, he looked younger than he probably was. He had a PhD which meant he had to be in his 30’s at least. His hair was black, shaved in an undercut with a part to the side. His was very angular and sharp with high cheek bones and yet it still held a youthful look.

But his eyes were the real point of interest, they were a steel bluish grey tone and held all of the negative emotions he could ever feel in them. The scowl that was there on his face looked as if it was a permanent feature. Her eyes sank downward and that’s when she saw his neck.

It was thick, and she realized that so was the rest of his body. He must have worked out a lot or something because even in his slacks and white button up shirt she could see the clear outline of definition.

The first thought that crossed her mind was being glad he was healthy which meant he could withstand more blood loss.

She snapped her eyes back up to him feeling ashamed for thinking of his blood first and noticed that he was staring her down just as hard, it was a strange interaction.

“Since you’re feeling better you won’t mind coming to my office, it’s just down this hallway.” He suggested. She knew she shouldn’t refuse, she was just another student to him. She needed to act normal.

“Sure.” She agreed. They walked toward the interior of the building and she felt the air conditioner pushing air away from her, which is why she hadn’t smelled him yet.

They walked only a short distance and she tried to stay close enough to not seem weird but far enough not to smell him.

His office wasn’t huge and she felt fear rocket through her veins at the thought of being closed in a small space, alone. His scent would surely reach her nose in this room.

She walked past him and held her breath as she entered the room, he shut the door and sat in his chair.

She looked on the desk and noticed her note book, so he did have it. She was a little relived but she was curious as to why she had to come to his office and sit down just to retrieve her notebook.

Mikasa was running out of breath to hold and figured it was now or never. She would have to breathe around him eventually. She let the air out slowly as to not attract his attention and braced herself mentally as she took a tentative breath in.

The scent hit her hard again, this time because of the concentrated amount. She should’ve known that his office of all places would be drenched in his scent. The only thing holding her to her seat was the fact that she had a full stomach, if she was hungry like earlier then she might have really lost control in this situation.

But that didn’t stop the craving that clawed at her throat, she longed just to taste the rich liquid on her tongue.

“I wanted to talk to you about this.” He held out the notebook opened to a certain page, she moved her arm mechanically willing herself to act normal and reign in her desires.

She looked down at the notebook and what she saw made the almost uncontrollable craving die down.

The note she and Eren wrote just before she faked passing out.

‘AB-‘

‘fake feinting, ill take you to the hospital.’

Was written just in the corner of the page he had opened. She barely kept her terror in check, if anyone suspected anything it could mean disaster for her and her family, even though they were human.

She took a deep breath and cursed herself, a fresh wave of intense need assaulting her insides as she breathed in the intoxicating aroma of Dr. Ackerman. Her teeth were on the verge of betraying her wish for them to stay in her gums.

He cocked his head to the side a scowl ever present, waiting for an answer from the girl who he didn’t know was locked in an internal struggle.

She wanted to run, her craving starting to get the better of her and a potential slip up of her true nature to a human right in front of her in her own hand writing. She was scared and angry. Her life was just normal and fine until this asshole had to show up and ruin everything, she didn’t care if it was ridiculous to blame him for his own blood type.

“Well since you’re not going to say anything, I’ll say it for you, Miss Mikasa. I do not care if you have to leave during class but please don’t make a huge scene, you have the highest score in this class anyways so it’s not like I would really give a shit.” He explained in a dull voice.

She felt like laughing, she really thought that he knew she was a vampire from just seeing AB- wrote out in a biology notebook.

“Normally I would have to report this incident but I’m willing to let it slide, on one condition.” He continued. Fear resurfaced but this time it was fear for her grades.

“What is it?” she spoke quietly. He gave no emotions away, his face remaining passive.

“If you join my new research team, I’ll call it even. It’s only a few short weeks and you still need to do research before you graduate so it seems like you get the better end of the deal.” He finished. If this was anyone else offering this deal she would be elated but staying close to him was dangerous and for her torturous.

“What if I refuse.” She asked seriously but he gave a scoff as if he thought she was joking.

“I’m not that bad, it’s on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights at 8pm well after the time classes let out in room 104B, which is now my lab.” He ignored her attempt at a refusal and she didn’t know what else to say as her inner desire was begging for more chances to be near him

She got up and grabbed her bag, shoving the note book back into it.

“Fine.” She agreed, she needed to leave. She was reaching her limit and her fangs didn’t want to stay put for much longer. She could always figure something else out in the long run.

“Don’t you want to know what we’re going to be studying?” he asked, he seemed just a little bit smug now.

“What?” she asked tentatively.

“Permeability in human red blood cells.” He stated coolly.

She nodded and mumbled a goodbye but as soon as she was out the room she ran all the way back to her dorm, not caring about the looks people were giving.

Mikasa was terrified, she locked the door behind her and sank to the floor. She was pissed off and scared. She hated him, it was unreasonable but it was there and she couldn’t make it go away.

She let her canine teeth extend completely, her gums aching from forcing them at bay. Her mouth watered, saliva spilling onto her chin embarrassingly. She wasn’t even hungry, all she felt was a greedy desire to taste.

She hated this side of her, she wished so many times to be human. One man with one stupid blood type could ruin everything she built, her life hung precariously on her ability to keep her vampiric nature in check.

Her head tilted back against the door, she breathed in the air of her dorm room. It cleansed the damn scent of that asshole out of her nose but she noticed she actually was able to control herself in his tiny office so she could deal with the open classroom and if there were other students in the lab then they might help drown out or at least dull his scent.

She couldn’t let him win, she had to get through this obstacle in her life. If she could just resist him and act like a normal human around him then she could deal with whatever else life could throw at her.

The only thing that could go wrong was the fact they were dealing with human blood cells, even though she was certain no one’s blood could tempt her like Dr. Ackerman’s could it didn’t stop her rising anxiety.

She got up from the floor and tossed her book bag on the couch, she was much too stressed over the new challenges that had appeared to worry about school work right now. She had to find a way to desensitize herself from the scent of his blood, if she could just control herself enough to focus on something besides him then she would be fine.

A knock on her door broke her from her troublesome thoughts, she nervously hovered over the doorknob before cracking the door open.

“Jeeze, you going to let me in?” Erens voice sounded from the other side, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and opened the door wider for him to enter.

“Sorry, just nervous.” She admitted, he nodded his head in understanding.

“I don’t mean to bother you but my dorm hall is kind of crazy right now and I needed some peace to start on this paper.” He stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You mean the paper that’s due on Monday?” she asked accusingly. He gave her a guilty smile opening his laptop as he got comfortable on her couch. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen area of the small student apartment to put on some coffee.

“Do you mind if Armin comes over in a bit? He’s in a room next to some frat boys so studying is hard for him too.” He mentioned.

“Yea that’s fine.” She knew the drill, the weekends usually meant having Eren and Armin over until late at night. She opened what Eren nicknamed ‘the human fridge’ to make some snacks for her friends.

She kept all her blood in a mini fridge in her bedroom that stayed under a lock and key, it was labeled ‘biology experiments’ so no one would be curious what was in there. This fridge held normal human foods that anyone was welcome to.

“This milk is about to expire.” She mused aloud, she debated internally whether she should tell Eren about what happened earlier or about the research offer. He would worry about it and probably start to panic.

She decided to tell him about the experiment at least but not about Dr. Ackerman confronting her on the fake passing out.

“I saw Dr. Ackerman again after class.” She stated not looking directly at Eren.

“What?!” his attention was caught and he looked up from his computer at Mikasa.

“He offered me a position on his student research team, I accepted.” She confessed.

“Are you sure that’s going to be okay? Can you be around him that much?” he asked loudly. She set the milk on the counter deciding on making cupcakes since she had just enough left.

“I was able to control myself when I met with him just a little while ago, I should be fine as long as I eat before I go near him.” She half lied. She was able to control herself from acting on her desires but she couldn’t control her thoughts, her ability to focus on anything but his smell was in need of serious training.

“Just please be careful, I don’t want you to push yourself too hard Mikasa. It’s okay to have limits.” He insisted. She forced a smile and nodded.

“I know.” She simply stated, getting out the eggs and oil for the cupcake mix. She continued to bake as Eren focused on his paper. The silence was pleasant, she enjoyed her time with her family they all made an effort to make her feel normal.

A little while later as she was putting the cupcakes in the oven another knock on the door signaled Armin’s arrival.

“Hi.” She greeted simply as he walked inside.

“Hey.” he returned the greeting. He took of his shoes and went to go sit by Eren on the couch. Armin was her friend too but like all humans who weren’t her family, they often kept a distance from her. She wondered if they subconsciously knew she was different from them.

Armin stayed for the next three hours helping Eren more than doing his own school work. She finished the cupcakes and then made sandwiches for the boys.

She liked this time with Eren and Armin but keeping up appearances became tiring after a while so she was happiest when it was just her and her adoptive brother.

Armin said his goodbyes and headed back to his dorm. Mikasa gathered up the dishes from the food they just ate and placed them in the sink, she would wash them tomorrow.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Eren asked, suddenly standing next to her.

She gave him a tired smile.

“Yea, it’s just a lot to handle in one day.” She answered honestly.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against her shoulder affectionately, he was her best friend and she couldn’t do any of this without him.

“Just take it one day at a time, and don’t be too hard on yourself.” He cautioned. She tilted her head to rest against his. Eren was with her so she could do it, she could live a normal life and deal with Dr. Ackerman head on.

With Eren by her side she could do anything


	2. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one whew, but I did extend the chapters because I'm a piece of crap that cannot write short fics. Here's to hoping I update this one much quicker than the others haha...ha  
> anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter~

The weekend went by without further problems, Eren stayed for most of it to help take her mind off all stress. She was happy at least for those few days.

But time went by and Monday came as she knew it would.

And his class was the first of the day.

She got ready as usual but decided to heat up a cup of the blood and try to drink some, it was difficult since she wasn’t even hungry but she had to make sure that she could withstand the hour and fifteen minutes of class without wanting to run away.

The cup sat in the sink after she washed the remaining red liquid down the drain and headed to class on her own today.

Mikasa could feel her body already reacting in anticipation.

She walked into the class and let out a thankful breath that he wasn’t in there yet, giving her time to sit down and mentally prepare herself.

Eren walked into class right on time and gave her an encouraging smile as he took the seat behind hers.

Right at nine on the dot, Dr. Ackerman walked into the room breezing past her to the desk at the other side.

She breathed normally and once again for the third time she inhaled his delicious scent. It smelled amazing as usual but she detected a hint of freshness, she breathed deeper and determined that it was a body wash or something.

Her eyes looked at him without focus as she kept inhaling, each breath in was making her throat that much dryer. Her mind clouding with terrible images, like tasting the skin on his thick neck before letting her teeth slice through the tender skin.

Shame and embarrassment hit her hard with her last thought, somehow her extreme lust for his blood was also turning her into a pervert.

He was talking to the class but she could still hear his heartbeat from here. Sometimes it was amazing how her senses heightened when she was hungry.

Her eyes travelled up to his and she noticed they were locked onto her before darting away to another part of the class.

Her staring was probably obvious, she looked away from him.

She let her tongue run across her gums and canine teeth, they were already protruding more than usual. She inhaled again, deeply letting the fiery desire lick at her throat. She could smell the other people too but her nose only targeted the sweet smell emanating from the professor.

Her body was ridged, and her mind was starting to betray her too. She was plotting internally, if she could sneak up on him and take him off guard then he would never seem it coming

No, she couldn’t think like that. He was a person, she needed to focus on that.

But he was an asshole, he coursed her into research she didn’t want to do and snooped through her personal notebook. He talked to the class like they were all idiots, and he was short.

The short thing was probably ridiculous but she didn’t care, all she wanted to do was sit in class without this tortuous feeling but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon so she hated even the smallest things about him.

She suffered through the rest of class, breathing in slowly and trying not to stare at him as if he was food but it was hard. It took all of her willpower to look and act human. She tried to keep her gaze passive like the other students, she was beginning to worry about her eyes they tended to take on a crimson hue when she was feeling like this. She kept checking her posture, her body kept wanting to slip in a predatory like stance and she kept feeling her muscles tense up. She tried to swallow all the spit that was collecting in her mouth but her throat was so dry.

The entire hour and fifteen minutes she was in there was like a unique hell just for her and as soon as the clock hit 10:15 she bolted for the door.

She was walking to the library to study before her next class when Eren caught up with her.

“Any better?” he asked in a low voice. She wanted to be honest but she didn’t want to worry him.

“I made it, didn’t I?” she responded, sounding petulant.

“I guess but are you sure you can go to that research thing?” he asked, worry invading his voice.

“I’ll be fine, I won’t let him win.” She gritted her teeth. She would win this, she wouldn’t let it control her.

He shook his head and smiled.

“As long as you don’t push yourself.” He reminded her darting off to his next class.

She rolled her eyes, hearing that was starting to grate on her nerves.

           

The entire day was spent mentally preparing for her research lab with Dr. Ackerman and now that that time had arrived she felt determined, she wouldn’t let that asshole get the

better of her.

She walked into the lab and saw three more people, another girl and two other boys. She didn’t know them but as usual for any human when she stood next to them they unknowingly moved to give her space.

The lab smelled heavily like chemicals and there was no trace of his scent in the vicinity, she was hopeful that the harsh smell of the lab would drown out that horridly distracting scent.

The other students were murmuring excitedly, she wished she could be excited too but this seemed like a chore more than anything.

“I’m glad you all showed up, I was actually expecting at least one of you to bail.” She heard his voice from behind and cringed because he was probably talking about her.

The others all greeted him with enthusiastic smiles and she wanted roll her eyes.

“This will be much different than class, you are free to come and go. I have to set up a time but as long as you do your work and keep up with your portion of the experiment I don’t really care what you do. The only one who has to show up at the designated times is the person I appoint as lead researcher, but don’t worry you won’t have any harder of a work load you just have to show up during this time and help me.” He began to explain.

Mikasa started to feel hopeful, she might be able to do this experiment with minimal contact, there was no way he would want her as head researcher anyways. She showed too much obvious distain.

“I’ll decide who that is at the end of this lab today.” He mentioned looking at the papers he carried in his hand.

She took little breathes, scared the smell was going to hit her any minute.

“One more thing I would like to add, don’t be stupid. You are all going to graduate soon so you should know how to act in a lab.” He warned. She stared at his face, that stupid scowl was still plastered onto it. She wondered what could be so bad in his life, he wasn’t the one being tortured by someone’s mere existence.

He handed the packets of paper out to everyone and she tensed as he neared her. She took the paper from him, eyes on his hand. They were rather big for someone so short, the tendons on the back of his hands standing out.

As he passed by her the air around him finally made its way into her nose, she inhaled lightly feeling the already familiar thirst curling deep in her gut.

He looked at her as began explaining the experiment in detail but she could barely focus on the words, as usual. She heard some words and got the gist of what was going on, they were testing certain chemicals and their ability to pass through the cell membrane of a human red blood cell and why.

 He stayed close to Mikasa, barely even a few feet from her. She had to fight the overwhelming urge to just touch him, to feel the rush of the blood beneath his skin.

“Dr. Ackerman, just to be clear we can come to the lab anytime to do the work?” a girl asked braking her fixated glare.

“You can just call me Levi, I hate that Doctor shit and yea written down on the last page of the packet I gave you is the mandatory meeting times where we will all meet up.” He answered.

He continued to discuss how the experiment was going to work and what job position was responsible for what.

“Everyone clear on what’s going on?” he asked looking around, his voice was deep and he sounded bored.

Everyone shook their head yes and he pulled out more papers from his bag.

“Now time to assign positions. Nick your researcher number one, Mina you’re number two.” He counted off and she became more nervous, she desperately wanted number three.

“Thomas, you are number three and finally, Mikasa you have the lead so you’re stuck with me” he finished, confirming her worst fears.

She was so angry, why did he have to pick her? She looked like the most unimpressed, bored, and angry student in this entire lab yet he had to make her the lead. She didn’t want it.

Another thought struck fear into her heart, what if he did know. She looked at him and could see he was staring at her intently, it was the same stare he gave her when he called her into his office.

She took a breath in, trying to fight through the haze his scent caused in her mind. She needed to think clearly but it was difficult in this situation. Panicking would definitely worsen the situation.

“If everyone understands what they’re doing then you can all leave.” He waved them off.

Mikasa gathered her stuff and tried to get the hell out of there but it seemed _Levi_ had other plans.

“Not you.” He stated sternly without even turning around but she knew he was referring to her

She balled her fist tightly, she didn’t understand why a man that smelled so good could be such a douchebag.

“Yea?” she seethed, her teeth in almost agony from being held back. To her horror all the other kids had left and she was now alone, she didn’t expect all of the students to be slackers.

“I think we need to talk about your shitty attitude, this is a great opportunity and you’re pissing on it. I don’t know what I’ve done to make you mad but I will not tolerate your blatant hostility.” He lectured with crossed arms, but his eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion.

Levi stared her down, he had his black button up shirt rolled up to his elbows and Mikasa caught sight of something on the skin of his forearm.

“I don’t want to be lead.” She stated, she knew she sounded like child but she just couldn’t be around him so much. The smell was getting too tempting already.

He cocked his thin eyebrow and unfurled his arms to rest on either side of him against the counter.

“Too bad.” He responded quickly.

She looked down, unsure of what to do and saw what exactly was on his skin.

A tattoo.

He didn’t look like the kind of guy to have a tattoo. It was just two small words in simple black writing, tuer…tueri? She squinted harder to see what it said.

Tueri Homines? What the hell did that even say?

Her gaze was fixated on his arm and she was standing so close to him that she could hear the blood rushing through his veins, it was a steady rhythm lulling her into a dangerous trance.

No one was around, she could over power him. She wasn’t as strong as humans liked to think vampires were, she couldn’t lift a car over her head but when she was worked up enough she could take down a full grown man easy. Even if she was up against someone who could potentially over power her all she had to do was bite them.

She stared at him and her body was begging her to move, to hold him down and sink her teeth into his skin to get to the hot liquid underneath. Her canines descended in preparation as she inhaled again, it was maddening to be around such a deliciously sweet scent and not be able to taste it.

Her eyes looked over him hungrily trying to decided which area would be the best, the neck was too cliché but it would get the job done. His shoulders were nice, she thought, maybe she could peel back his shirt and-

“Arent you a bit too old to give people the silent treatment?” he asked with an eerily even voice, breaking the spell she was under.

She felt her face heat up, she almost attacked him. Eren was right, this was too much. She turned around to grab her bag and hide her mouth from his view.

“Find another student, I quit.” She spat as she left the lab altogether.

She walked quickly not bothering to look back or think about the consequences. She would find another research lab to work in eventually but she couldn’t deal with that smell.

As soon as she was outside the building entirely she had to stop and catch her breath, she needed to drown out that damn smell. It was already burned into her memory, she caught herself thinking of it way to many times over the weekend.

Realization that she almost messed everything up hit her hard, she wanted to march back to that lab and punch him square in the face.

His blood type might not have been his fault but his terrible personality was.

Mikasa finally started to walk back to her dorm room, she was angry at the world and she just wanted that fucking dick to disappear.

Once she was inside she locked the door and went to her mini fridge, unlocking the latch and grabbing the first bag of blood. She didn’t even bother heating it up, just ripped opened the top and chugged. She gagged since she was already full and it was cold but she kept drinking. It spilled out of her mouth onto the front of her white shirt and all over the floor.

She dropped the bag once she choked it all down but immediately dropped to her hands and knees, vomiting the liquid back up. Her stomach couldn’t handle that much at once but she still felt the craving when she thought of _his_ blood.

She screamed in frustration, slamming her fists on the floor.

Internally she cursed her own kind, she just wanted to be human. She wanted desperately to be like Eren, she remembered curling up in her bed at night as a child crying and begging whatever god to make her human like him.

She hated being alone.

Eventually she dragged herself off of the floor to change out of her clothes and wash the blood off of the hardwood floors. It was stupid to waste blood like that and ruin a perfectly good shirt.

After cleaning the mess she made during her pity party climbed into bed, she wouldn’t be able to sleep for a few more hours but she had no energy to do much else.

She listened to the sounds around her, cars on the street outside, people in the hallway and in the rooms next to her. Someone was playing music, a song she actually liked.

She tried to keep her thoughts focused on something other than the man currently ruining her life but her mind did it anyway.

He looked so damn annoying, his face twisted in that scowl and his terrible angry demeanor. Not to mention his stupid tattoo.

She tried to remember what it said again, something stupid like torus hummus? No it kind of looked like Greek or Latin.

Pulling out her phone she clicked the google app and typed in Turis Humus. Nothing sensible came up except for hummus recipes.

She racked her brain, what was it?

Oh.

It was Tueri Homines she remembered suddenly, she typed that into the search bar and saw a bunch of articles that looked like Latin. She pursed her lips, she was confused by what that could mean so she pulled up the translator.

Tueri Homines – Protect people

She was instantly confused, why did he have protect people written on his arm in Latin? She locked her phone and rolled over, thinking about it was stupid.

The night passed by slowly, she couldn’t fall asleep until five. Forgetting to set an alarm Mikasa slept through her only two classes on Tuesday and didn’t wake up until three in the afternoon.

She never missed class much so she wasn’t really worried but if she kept letting this get to her than her grades would suffer soon.

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts, it was probably Eren since he had already left her about sixteen messages and even got Armin to text her.

She was half tempted to ignore it completely but decided to get up. Eren was probably already mad so ignoring him would worsen the situation.

“Where were you today!?” He exclaimed, worry evident in his expression.

“I was sick.” She simply stated, it wasn’t exactly a lie.

“The hell you were!” he practically yelled slamming her door behind him as he walked into her apartment.

“Vampires can get sick too.” She mumbled, curling up on her small blue couch.

Eren huffed angrily and got himself a drink from the human fridge. The soda can popped loudly as he lifted the tab.

“I don’t want to see him again.” She whispered suddenly, she felt her stomach twist in a knot at the mere thought of Levi.

Eren looked at her and all the anger deflated from his body, raking a hand through his hair he walked over to her couch and flopped down beside her.

“I guess it can’t be helped, you tried everything you could.” He murmured soothingly. She nodded absently, she should tell him about how she almost lost it but his disappointment would be too hard to bare.

“Armin coming over tonight?” she asked offhandedly.

“Nah, he’s got Latin homework or something.” Eren laughed. Mikasa perked up at his words. That’s right, she thought, Armin was double majoring in anthropology and ancient languages so if anyone was going to know what Tueri Homines meant it would be him.

She went to retrieve her phone from her room and give him a call.

“What are you doing?” Eren asked curiously.

“Something about Levi that Armin might know.” She responded casually as the phone rang.

“Hey Mikasa.” Armin chirped as he picked up.

“Good you’re not in class, can I ask you something about Latin?” she questioned.

“Sure.” He replied.

“What does ‘Tueri Homines’ mean? I looked it up on google translate but it just said ‘protect people’ but that sounds like a stupid idea for a tattoo.” She mused to her friend.

“Oh well literally it does mean that I guess but Tueri Homines is actually something I learned about in one of my ancient mythology classes, it means ‘Protect Humanity’ and it was a symbol used to denote members of a group of people that went around trying to hunt witches, werewolf, vampires, and all other mythical monsters during roman times.” He answered with a light hearted tone.

Mikasa dropped her phone as soon as he finished his explanation.

“Mikasa?” Eren asked nervously upon seeing her terrified expression.

“I need to leave.” She whispered while bending over to pick up her phone and pressed end, ignoring the sound of Armin’s confused voice on the other end.

She ignored Eren and rushed for her room, grabbing a small bag and started to shove some clothes in it frantically.

“Mikasa! What’s going on?” He yelled, grabbing the bag from her hand.

She looked at him with wide eyes, she was stupid to have put Eren in danger and to have pretended she could ever live life as a human when she clearly wasn’t.

“Eren, I don’t have time to explain but Levi – I mean Dr. Ackerman isn’t who he says he is and I think he’s coming after me.” She tried to reason with him while continuing to pack certain items. She shoved her toiletries into her bag and grabbed her boots, shoving them on her feet quickly.

“Wait, you’re eyes are blood red Mikasa, tell me what’s happening.” He grabbed her sleeve to stop her as she went for the door. She could feel her eyes turning red, it only happened when she was in the “hunt phase” or under a lot of stress, she cringed internally thinking back her eyes probably turned red right in front of Levi yesterday.

“I think Dr. Ackerman is a part of a group of vampire hunters.” She whispered, saying it aloud shot ice cold fear into her veins. Eren stared at her with a stunned expression and for the first time in a little while it was silent.

Too silent.

She had good hearing yes but it didn’t take super human hearing to be able to listen to the hustle and bustle of college dorm life in the late afternoons.

“Eren, why is it so quiet.” She continued to whisper, adrenaline taking over her body.

“Um, this morning the school announced an impromptu free buffet dinner for all students and I guess…they all went there.” He said the last words slowly and a serious realization hit Mikasa as she inhaled the air around her.

“We have to leave. Now!” She hissed pushing him to the window while he continued to protest but it was already too late anyways as her door was busted open.

Eren yelled profanities and Mikasa crouched low, muscles tensed to fight.

Levi along with four other people positioned themselves in the room, three other men and one woman.

They were dressed all black clothes and matching black jackets, they held knife like weapons in their hands.

“Mikasa Ackerman, you’re being charged as a threat to humanity and accused as a vampire. You can come with us or die, choose wisely.” Levi stated threateningly with narrowed eyes.

His smell swam in the air, and this time it was to her advantage since the scent of his blood honed her vampiric senses. She was at her best, they better hope they could keep up.

Canines fully extended and eyes truly crimson she knew there was no guessing what she was now. She kept her defensive position, daring them to come closer.

“Oh? Is that how it’s gonna be?” Levi’s face remained indifferent but she could hear the smirk in his words.

Eren stood behind Mikasa in shock with his mouth open.

“Eren stay back.” She seethed.

He made a hand signal and the two biggest men came at her with a trained precision, but unfortunately for them she was just a little more precise.

The one with dark brown hair threw a punch as the blonde one tried to slice with his knife. She snarled, trying to look as menacing as possible as she dodged the punch and grabbed the arm of the one with the knife, she used all her might to throw him at the other man.

They landed in a heap breaking the small kitchen table and quickly the next two, a woman and the older looking man attacked as well. They were more synchronized, both wielding the same knives and came at her at the same time but she was faster than them and managed to side step their weapons.

She elbowed the older looking man in the face and heard bone crunching. The woman swung back around much quicker than Mikasa anticipated but she threw her head back just in time for the knife to wiz past her face, narrowly missing her.

Mikasa grabbed her hand, twisting her wrist with a loud snap as the knife clattered to the floor. The woman shrieked and Mikasa decided it was time to show them the vampire they came to see.

She yanked her forward quickly, aiming her mouth to her neck.

“Petra!” someone screamed, but she didn’t care who.

Her teeth sank into the tender skin and she immediately felt the rush of blood into her awaiting mouth, it was much better tasting than the bagged shit but still not as inviting as Levi’s, though she didn’t drink any. She just let her venom seep into her blood stream for a few seconds, it didn’t take much.

Almost as quickly as she bit her, she released the woman and she stumbled to the ground.

“M-Mikasa!” Eren stammered behind her, unsure of what to do.

Mikasa let the blood stay on her face for dramatics as the man with the bloody nose and the brown haired man rushed to her side.

“You bitch, what did you do?!” the blonde one yelled, standing to his feet to attack again. She looked at them confused, did they know nothing about vampires?

“Stand down.” Levi ordered firmly.

They looked pissed off to hear such an order but did as they were told.

“What about Petra?!” The older one half shrieked. The woman was already exhibiting signs, her eyes drooped and glazed over as she slumped into the brown haired man’s arms.

“Take care of her.” He instructed, slowly circling Mikasa. He was going to fight her alone after what she just did to his four squad members, she guessed he had balls.

His scent filled her nose and she bared her teeth threateningly, the scent would be hard to resist but when it came to Eren all other desires were shut down and her need to protect him over powered all else.

“What does your bite do? Kill your victims? Turn them?” he seethed.

She stopped moving and stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Do you know anything about vamires?” she spat.

He remained silent but narrowed his eyes at her, his ever present scowl deepening.

“What. Will. It Do.” He pronounced each word threateningly.

She was beyond enraged at the absurdity of it all.

“How ‘bout I show you!?” she snarled, lunging at his throat. She would kill this man if necessary.

Although she moved blaringly fast, he was still able to avoid her and counter with a jab of his own. She ducked and tried to kick at his knees but he missed that too and was able to land a hit in her stomach.

She felt the pain but ignored it, jumping back quickly. As she breathed heavier the scent of his blood filled her head, she tried to shake off the craving that flared up.

Mikasa attacked again, this time catching him in the jaw but it was weak compared to the knee he shoved into her side.

She endured the pain and grabbed his hand, with her left foot she kicked his shin. The kick sent them both to the ground but he used her force against her and rolled over on top of her.

“I’ll ask one more time.” She seethed, unsheathing his knife. “What is going to happen to Petra?” he finished.

“Wait!” Eren finally piped up.

Levi looked back and Mikasa grabbed his shirt while he was distracted, using the momentum to pull him off her.

She rolled and stood to her feet but Eren jumped in-between them.

“Please, just listen to me! Mikasa isn’t dangerous.” He pleaded with Levi.

Levi looked back at Mikasa then at Eren as if he was blind.

“She’s just scared, you guys are trying to kill her what do you think is going to happen?” he reasoned and at that time Petra let out a strangled moan.

“What about Petra?!” The older looking man with the bloody nose asked.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and looked at them. The woman, who was apparently Petra, was very flushed and breathing heavily. Her eyes were glazed and the scene looked a little…erotic.

That was new, Mikasa thought, she remembered biting Eren once as a child but he said it just felt good as in he took a really refreshing nap. This girl looked like she was having an orgasm.

“Well, um, I can tell you she will definitely recover.” Eren responded with a blush on his cheeks. Mikasa eyed him suspiciously.

Petra let another moan, this one was more breathy. The other men surrounding her all blushed and looked away embarrassed.

“I was bit before too, on accident when we were kids and I can assure uh, Petra will be fine but please, Mikasa isn’t what you think. She doesn’t hurt people, she’s good!” he yelled in her defense.

Levi looked at her again, and he looked a little confused. She loosened her defensive stance slightly but Levi used the distraction to grab Eren by his shirt and pull him into his chest.

To Mikasa’s horror Levi held the knife to Eren’s throat. She snarled but halted as he pressed the blade closer to his skin.

“Come with us, or I kill the boy.” He threatened with no emotion in his voice.

“Okay.” She gave up immediately, she couldn’t let him hurt Eren.

Levi nodded his head and before she could turn around something hit her head with such force she only heard Eren’s screaming as she lost consciousness.

 

 Her eyes fluttered and the first thing she noticed was a searing headache, well that and a heavenly smell.

Levi.

She tried to sit up but her hands and ankles were bound so she was forced to stay laying down on the floor. She also noticed her mouth was gagged with fabric.

She looked around and figured she must be in a basement of sorts, the floor was hard and the walls were cement.

She heard other people in the room and pinpointed Levi’s voice.

“She’s awake.” He stated, in the same dull deep voice.

She felt his hands lifting her up and she was placed upright towards the rest of the people in the room but she became panicked when she saw no sight of Eren.

He untied the cloth around her mouth and crouched in front of her.

“Where’s Eren!?” she demanded as soon as she could speak.

“Alive, but I’m asking the questions.” He warned, she bared her teeth at him but he grabbed her chin suddenly, his fingers squeezing her cheeks open.

“Gross, like a damn snake.” He commented on her long teeth. She jerked her head away, his touch churning her stomach.

“Can you put them away.” He demanded, not as a question.

“It’s hard to do with you around.” She answered honestly. Her mouth starting to water form breathing in his scent.

“Why?” he asked, actual curiosity on his face.

She didn’t know how to tell him that he smelled so amazing but he was a sharp human.

“Is it to do with my blood type? You did write it out on that note in class.” He mused.

She turned her head in defiance.

“I guess we’ll find out.” He sighed and pulled out his knife, she knew what he was about to do and it couldn’t turn out good. He took off his jacket and roll up the sleeves on his shirt.

“Stop!” she yelled, too late. He opened a cut right on his forearm. The blood spilled out in front of her and she instantly stopped breathing, the scent of him was already torturous. She couldn’t imagine the smell of his blood open to the air, it would surely make her lose control.

“You’ll have to breath in sometime.” He taunted. “Or do you?” he added.

She narrowed her eyes at him and only a few seconds later she was forced to breathe in.

The scent hit her so hard it physically hurt.

Her chest was tight, her eyes dilated immediately and she could see the basement much clearer now. Her heart beat erratically in her chest, the muscles in her body aching from being forced to stay seated.

The smell filled every pore in her body and she felt like she was suffocating from it, that she would die if she couldn’t taste it. Then the terrible desires bombarded her mind, ripping off his shirt, teeth sinking into the toned flesh of his shoulder, and the blood pouring into her mouth.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to look him.

“I hate you.” She choked out. Her eyes watering from how uncomfortable she was, this was real torture. Being kept from Eren, unknown of his whereabouts and forced to endure this provocation was more than she could handle and the tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

“Captain…” She heard a female voice, Petra, chide.

Levi snorted but Mikasa felt him move and when she breathed in the concentrated scent had thinned out a bit, making it easier to think.

Another smell made her way into her nose, a familiar one.

When she opened her eyes, Petra was sitting in front of her. The woman’s face was still red, and she was wobbly. She must’ve just came down from the high a little bit ago but her wrist was splinted and Mikasa felt bad for breaking it.

The woman took out a white tissue from her pocket and wiped Mikasa’s cheeks.

“B-be careful!” the older man warned, his nose all patched up.

“I’ll be okay Oluo.” She waved her hand. “Sorry about that, how old are you?” she asked Mikasa sweetly.

“Twenty.” Mikasa mumbled.

“How old are you _really_?” The blonde man asked accusingly. Mikasa rolled her eyes, she felt like she was in some cheesy teen romance novel.

“Twenty years and eight months.” She deadpanned.

Levi raised his eyebrow but the others looked skeptical.

“I was _born_ just like you, I’m alive. I have a heartbeat, I maintain my own body temperature, and I’m not immortal.” She explained, rolling her eyes.

Levi stared at her passively but the others looked very interested.

 “What _do_ you know about vampires?” she sighed, this was going to take a while.

“The last recorded capture of a vampire was over a hundred years ago, but we only know what the guard tells us and apparently they’re wrong.” It was Levi who spoke up.

She didn’t look at him directly, still embarrassed of her body’s reaction to his. Mikasa also felt anxious, she wanted to see Eren.

“Can I see Eren?” she asked suddenly.

“You can see him after you answer all of our questions.” Levi replied. She frowned but agreed none the less.

“okay.” She sighed.

“How do you survive without killing people?” Levi asked first.

She gave a loud sigh, the dumbest questions came first.

“As you can see I don’t have lethal venom, and I can only drink about a liter of blood every few weeks so even if I drank directly from a human it wouldn’t kill them but I get my blood from the hospital. Expired donations that cannot be used but are still edible.” She answered. 

Everyone hung on to her every word, they all looked so interest but Levi stared at her with the same emotionless expression.

“Are there more of your kind?” he asked next.

“Not to my knowledge, my parents were killed when I was young by criminals and I was taken in by humans.” She stated honestly.

Levi pursed his lips as if he didn’t believe her but said no more on the subject.

“Do you sleep?” he asked another stupid question.

“Seeing as I was just unconscious, yes. I tend to want to sleep during the day but I try to keep human sleeping hours so I can be awake for school and obviously sunlight doesn’t affect me.” She added, knowing he would ask that sooner or later.

She was growing impatient, she wanted to see Eren and these questions were annoying her.

“What happens when you’re hungry? Can you control yourself?” Levi walked closer as if to show she couldn’t.

“I can control myself just fine, I was able to only bite her and nothing more.” She nodded her head at Petra who blushed at the memory of the bite.

“Yes but for some reason it becomes difficult around me, I really thought you were going to jump me yesterday.” He replied.

She narrowed her eyes at the floor, she hated even looking at that prick.

“I don’t think she’s a threat, Levi.” The blonde man with a ponytail spoke up.

He stared at Mikasa, as if he was thinking about his response. She hoped he would at least un-tie her, she couldn’t fight back anyways so long as they had Eren.

“I’ll let you go on two conditions.” He finally stated. “One, you agree to be our lab rat to gather more information on Vampires. Two, you will be under my surveillance at all times.”  He finished.

She didn’t really have much of a choice, did she?

“You want to experiment on me?” she scoffed.

“I don’t want to, but we have a fanatic who’s dying to take a look at you.” He rolled his eyes.

She tilted her head, why wouldn’t a scientist want to experiment.

“Do you even have a PhD?” she asked.

“Fuck no, I just kill whatever freaks I’m assigned to kill but you’re lucky I don’t like killing unnecessarily.” He snorted.

She wasn’t surprised really, he seemed so bored in class that she didn’t know how he endured years of school for something he hated so much.

“Well, do you agree or not?” He asked.

She nodded her head and he jerked his head toward her, signaling Petra to start undoing the knots on her wrists and ankles.

“I’m Petra by the way, and that’s Oluo.” She pointed to the older looking man.

“Eld.” She pointed to the big blonde man. “And that’s Gunther.” She pointed to the last man with brown hair.

They all gave her a half-smile or a wave but they didn’t look like they particularly liked her.

“So how did you find out about me in the first place.” She asked, finally able to get to her feet.

“We didn’t.” Levi responded.

She looked at him confused.

“Were originally came here to hunt down Dr. Grisha Jaeger.” He sighed.

Her eyes snapped open wide, what could they want from him?

“Why were you at the school? And what do you want with him, he’s just a doctor.” She raised her voice a little and everyone tensed around her.

“I was at the school to watch Eren but I found you in the process and details on Eren’s father is classified.” He answered.

She was about to asked more anyways but he held his hand up and walked toward to stairwell.

“I’m fucking starving, we can ask more questions later.” He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes but followed everyone upstairs anyways. They walked into a hallway and she continued to follow them until it let out into a large room with a kitchen on one side and a living area on the other. There was a hallway on the end of the living room part.

It was large but barely had any furniture besides a small table with a few chairs and a couch in the living room portion.

Eren was waiting on the couch and he jumped up when he saw her, anxiety in his eyes.

“Mikasa!” he uttered. She walked straight to him, relieved that he was unharmed. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her close to him. She took advantage of his unusual affection and pressed her face into his warm chest.

He smelled like home and not like food, which was a much needed change.

She glanced to the side where everyone was standing and saw Levi watching them intently, with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He crooned. She smiled for the first time in a while, the stress of the past five days melting away.

“They’re trying to find dad, they said he went missing soon after their investigation started.” He informed her after letting her go.

Her eyebrows knitting together in worry, Dr. Jaeger was the man who gave her a way to live as a normal person. She didn’t want him to be hurt.

“Did they tell you why he’s under investigation?” Mikasa asked in a low voice.

Eren shook his head sadly.

“No, they couldn’t tell me.” He whispered. She wanted to reach out and comfort him in some way but she felt partially at fault, she was part of the reason he was in this mess.

“Hey, are you two – I mean Eren, are you hungry?” Gunther asked a little awkwardly after realizing his mistake.

He nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to grab some of the human snacks they had laid out.

Mikasa watched them eating, they sounded like herd animals chewing loudly. Levi was talking with Petra, they seemed close. She remembered the look in his eyes when she bit her. She wondered if they were together, and then she wondered why she even cared. She was going to get away from them as soon as she could safely get Eren somewhere else.

“What? Our diet not up to your standards?” Levi bark, noticing Mikasa staring at them eating in disgust.

Petra gave her an apologetic look.

She pressed her mouth in a thin line to keep from saying a sarcastic comment and sat down on the couch, choosing to ignore them altogether.

After inhaling she noticed Levi’s scent had been in the background since the fight but she was able to just not think about it, or maybe after smelling the exposed blood she had been desensitized to the scent coming from his skin.

She didn’t know and she didn’t care, but she still hated the way her stomach twisted with a primal craving when she did think about it.

Her body was sore too, she felt the effects of the fight in her muscles and the headache was still throbbing. She was actually very tired even though it was only just now dark.

Mikasa felt her whole body relax for the first time in a while, even though she didn’t necessarily feel safe they couldn’t hurt at the moment.

She drifted in and out of sleep, people walked about the house and she couldn’t get very comfortable on the small couch.

She didn’t know what time it was but when she finally woke up for good, it was because a certain scent suddenly intensified in the air around her.

Grey eyes shot open and were instantly met with dark bluish grey ones, Levi was sitting on the edge of the couch staring down at her like she was a museum exhibit.

Her anxiety heighten drastically and she was unable to move or say anything, she felt the all too familiar hunger his scent triggered. She did note however that the smell of shower gel clung to him pleasantly, it complimented him nicely but only served to trigger a different kind of hunger as well.

He hummed to himself as if he was thinking about something perplexing.

“What?” she asked dumbly. Forming complex sentenced around him was a task she needed work on.

“You’re body tensed before you were even awake.” He mused aloud.

She swallowed thickly, her throat feeling like sandpaper.

“You’re eyes have a crimson sheen to them, even when they’re not red.” He noted as if she didn’t know. It was mild, most people just assumed she had amber flecks in her grey eyes. She didn’t say anything, hoping he would go away.

He sighed and pulled away a little but didn’t leave, she looked at him and noticed he was holding something in his hand.

A bottle of some kind. Levi held it up and she saw there was plastic over the lip of the small container.

“This is what they use to milk snake venom, I was ordered by our resident mad scientist to get a sample of your spit.” He looked annoyed with having to do this task but Mikasa’s face heated up.

She wasn’t a damn snake.

She continued her rein of silence but looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Just do it, I promise dealing with me is much easier than dealing with Hanji.” He barked. She didn’t know who Hanji was and she didn’t really want to.

“Spit is different than venom, I can’t just make it.” She half lied, when her teeth were out she could easily secrete the stuff.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he moved closer. She tried to sink back into the couch, confused as to what he was doing.

She held her breath as the scent was concentrated around her, she was getting damn tired of giant mood swings it caused. She went from okay, to angry, to murderous in almost a minute.

As soon as she felt the sting of her canine teeth trying to descend she knew what he was doing, he was well aware of the fact his blood had an effect on her.

“If you don’t move, I’ll bite you.” She warned in a low voice.

He didn’t react to her words, he only watched her closely. The proximity made the hair on her arms stand up, she was very uncomfortable. Her teeth came down without her permission and she wanted to hit him.

“Well?” he asked smugly. She kept her mouth clamped shut. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of doing as he asked.

After a few seconds of staring each other down Levi held up the container.

“I just need a few drops, you can surely manage that now.” He suggested blandly. She tried to contain her extreme distain for this horrid man, the man that held a knife to Eren’s throat.

“I’ll take my chances with that Hanji person.” She hissed, turning her head away.

He didn’t move as she continued to look away from. She was getting nervous, was he just staring at her?

She was about to take a peek when she felt his large hand in her hair, forcing her head in his direction.

“What the-!” she squeaked but as soon as her mouth opened he shoved the container in there and her teeth pierced the plastic. She was momentarily stunned that he had the audacity to do such a thing but as she as she recovered she took a swiped at him with an open palm, trying to slap him in the face but he dodged it expertly.

“Asshole!” she spat, practically fuming at the ears.

His mouth remained passive but she could tell he had a triumph look in his steel colored eyes.

Her body was humming with a mix of rage and the desire his scent always triggered, she watched as he capped the sample and started to get up. She should’ve ignored him and let it go.

But that was not happening.

She was quick, and surprisingly she seemed to catch him off guard when she leap on top of him from the couch.

His eyes only widened a fraction of a second when he made eye contact with her but he quickly held up his arm to her throat, probably in fear she was going to bite him.

They landed on the floor with a thud. She was on top of him, straddling his hips, and he was staring at her mouth. The cup of her venom was knocked out of his hand in the process and she scrambled to get it.

He saw what she was doing and grabbed both her wrists, slinging her off of him to switch their positions.

“Oh no you don’t.” he warned in a low voice. 

She almost growled at him, her throat constricting as she breathed in. His scent was thick and hung in the air deliciously.

He pinned her wrists beside her head and she kicked her legs to try and throw him off of her but it was no used. He had her in a tight hold and was unfortunately the only human that could compete with her strength.

“Get off me!” she half shrieked.

“Maybe if you didn’t act like such a child!” he yelled right back at her, eyes on fire.

His breath fanned in her face and she bit down on her tongue, it smelled sweet with a hint of mint from his toothpaste.

Everything about this man threw her off balance.

He must have noticed her change in mood. He let go of one of her wrists and she felt the pads of his fingertips gently glide along her neck. Her heart jumped into her throat and she went ridged.

What was he doing now?

His fingers stopped at her jaw near her ear. His hands were cool, a welcomed feeling against her skin which felt feverish.

His face was hovering over her own but his eyes were on where his fingers were touching. Her body did a complete one eighty as all the anger faded and was replaced with a desire.

She hated to admit it but he was actually very attractive, especially in the all black get up. His hair hung around his face like a dark halo but she was so close she noticed his hair wasn’t actually jet black, she could see a brownish tint to it.

Mikasa’s eye flitted back to his and she held her breath as she saw he was now looking directly at her.

“Your pulse is normally this fast?” he asked in almost a whisper.

She shook her head.

“S’your blood.” she slurred. It wasn’t exactly a lie, her heart beat did take off with one whiff of him but right now her racing pulse was caused by a mixture of both his scent and the close proximity.

He looked at her thoughtfully. His hand moved again, sliding up into her hair. She froze. This felt much too…intimate. His fingers combed through her hair easily, and he looked at the stands deep in thought.

“Why would they lie to me…” he murmured to himself. She was confused by his words, but she remembered he said something earlier about…the guard?

Caught up in the thrill of what was happening she didn’t even hear the footsteps of the two people approaching.

And she had a feeling the same happened to him.

“Captain!?” she heard a strangled voice. It was Petra.

He looked almost startled and she could suppress the small giggle that bubbled up. Levi looked back down at Mikasa, and looked even more surprised to hear her laugh.

He got up and helped Mikasa to her feet.

Eren was standing there with Petra with the same shocked face. Mikasa felt a little embarrassed and a flush crept onto her face.

Levi leaned over and grabbed the bottle that contained her venom. She eyed it, a little miffed that she forgot about it.

“I’m going to bed.” He stated, his voice clipped.

Mikasa watched as he disappeared into the hallway.

“What was that?” Eren finally spoke.

“Nothing.” She shrugged.

Both Petra and Eren looked extremely confused but Mikasa just walked over to the Kitchen table, her body was much too wired from that encounter to think about sleep.

She sat down and stared out the window, the house was surrounded by trees and she couldn’t tell where we were located.

The others went back to bed but she stayed there at the table, thinking about everything Levi said and did but one thing stuck out.

Who was the guard?


	3. Test Subjects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaah, sorry this is up so late. I had a lot of school stuff to do but here is chapter 3! Also thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated!   
> enjoy~

 

            Mikasa spent the rest of the morning sitting at that table, thinking.

How was she going to get out of this? Now that they knew she wasn’t human, would they just let her go back to college and live normally? Who was the guard?

She seriously doubted that, so she tried to think of ways to escape. She could kill them all but she wasn’t a murderer so that option made her feel queasy.

They would chase her and Eren if she ran, she could be running for the rest of her life too. She was at an impasse, no matter what she did they would come after her so maybe waiting to see what they were planning was the best option after all. She needed to know who these people really were too.

Levi’s team members all started to get up one by one around 7am, Petra and the older looking one whose name she couldn’t remember started making breakfast while the other two boys gathered bags and sat them in the living area on the couch.

Levi walked in with Eren which made her a little suspicious since Eren was looking at him like he was the most interest thing in the world.

Eren better remember how he held a knife to his throat.

“Here, you can shower if you want.” Levi threw a bag on the table, she hadn’t seen he was carrying anything and was surprised to see the bag she started packing in haste right before they broke down her door.

She opened the bag and was excited to see her own clothes, but she remembered throwing her phone in here too. She rummaged around but couldn’t find it.

“If you’re looking for this.” Levi took out her iPhone from his pocket. “I’ll be holding onto it for a little while, until we can trust you.” He walked over to the pile of bags on the couch and stuffed it into another black bag.

She had no idea how one minute he was such an asshole and the next minute he was on top of her, trailing his fingers gently through her hair. She recalled how sweet his breath smelled, and involuntarily she wondered if tasted the same.

Disgusted with herself, she grabbed her bag and stalked off toward the bathroom. Eren gave her a big smile and waved good morning as she walked past him but she only narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

She found the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised it had a nice stand in shower.

She was also glad there was another girl here as she used the flowery shampoo and conditioner sitting on ledge. Once she rinsed all the conditioner out of her hair she reached for the only girly looking body wash.

But upon seeing the array of other body wash’s she stopped. She really shouldn’t do what she was thinking about doing but found her body moving on its own as she picked up the other bottles and sniffed each one until she found it.

Levi’s body wash. It smelled fresh and earthy, she liked when this scent mixed with his blood. Slowly she squirted a small amount in her hand and lathered it on her arms, working it around her shoulders and down her breasts. She bit down on her lower lip softly.

She felt gross, washing herself with his body wash and getting turned on by it. It was insane to have such opposing emptions about one person.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel that was located on a shelf above the toilet. She wiped herself off and stepped out of the shower to pick out some clothes from her bag.

A tight pair of dark wash jeans with holes at the knees and a red V-neck with a pocket on the front was what she decided on. She towel dried her short, black hair and combed through it with her fingers and then preceded to exit the bathroom.

The others were already eating and she was about to place her bag on the couch when Levi stopped her.

“You’re going to help me take the bags to the car.” He ordered, picking up a few of the bags off the couch.

“Why me?” she sighed, mainly to herself.

“Because you aren’t eating breakfast.” He quipped.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well I am a little hungry.” She stated sarcastically. She heard someone snort from across the kitchen and when she looked over the blonde, Erd, had choked on what he was eating and the others started to laugh at him.

He gave her his signature scowl when she looked back at him but didn’t reply

She picked up the remaining bags and followed him down the hallway to the front door. The sun was rising fast and the cool air was refreshing to feel after being cooped up all night.

The drive way only had a black van parked in it and was surrounded by trees whose leaves were already falling to the ground in red and brown piles.

“So where exactly are we going?” she sighed, waiting on him to open the back of the vehicle.

“To see the person who will decide your fate.” He answered cryptically.

She frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Exactly what you think it means.” He avoided her question.

She narrowed her eyes at him but choose to stay quiet.

By the time they finished loading the van Levi’s team and Eren had gathered outside, ready to depart.

They all packed themselves into the van, Mikasa sat in the very back squished between Petra and the blonde man, Eld.

The other two Gunther and the one whose name she couldn’t remember sat in the two middle chairs while Levi drove and insisted Eren ride in the front next to him.

She assumed he wanted Eren close in case she tried something but Mikasa felt much too tired to try to run, and as soon as the van was on the road she felt her eye lids drooping.

The sun was out now, and the uncomfortable bit of sleep she got last night wasn’t helping her stay awake.

She tried to fight it, but she was warm and the large back seat of the van was rather comfortable. The small space of the van was soon filled with everyone’s scent too, Levi’s stuck out to her but it was dulled by everyone else. For once she could enjoy the smell without being overwhelmed by it.

It was a heady scent, thick and woodsy with a sweet undertone. Eren asked her describe how humans smelled to her before but it was almost impossible for him to understand her terms.

She wished she could have her phone back right now just to listen to her music. She had an eclectic mix of music from indie rock to pop, not really sticking  to any genre but she just sat there listening to the others talk amongst themselves until she started dozing off.

She was jolted awake when the car came to an abrupt stop.

She noticed her head was resting on something…no someone. She looked up and Eld was staring straight ahead with a weary look on his face, no doubt weirded out by the fact a vampire was just asleep on his arm.

And drooling on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

Everyone started to file out of the van.

She looked around, they had parked in front of a big brick building that looked unoccupied.

“This is where we set up a temporary lab.” Petra whispered to her.

“Why do they need a lab?” Mikasa asked, confused.

“You’ll see.” She replied. Now she sounded like Levi.

Eren walked up beside her and looked at the building with wide curious eyes. She just felt anxious about the entire situation.

“Let’s go.” Levi ushered them all in the front door.

The place looked like an old doctor’s office, the front reception area was surprisingly clean even though it was obviously not used.

They walked down a hallway with doors lined down on both sides, probably once used as patient rooms. They came to the final door that lead into a big room that was probably once a storage room for patient files but it was now filled with laboratory equipment.

There was a wall lined with glassware from test tubes to flasks. In the middle of the room was a counter that held various machinery some she recognized and some she didn’t

“Hello!” she heard someone shout. She turned her head and was greeted by an excited looking woman. She was tall. She had bushy auburn hair that was thrown into a messy pony tail and had on a pair of oval glasses perched at the end of her bird like nose.

“I’m Dr. Hanji but you can just call me Hanji, you must be Mikasa and Eren. It’s exciting to meet you both!” she giggled excitedly. Both she and her adoptive brother were thrown off by the woman’s enthusiasm.

“You!” she pointed at Mikasa. “You must be the real life vampire!”

Mikasa was instantly on edge.

“What’s going to happen?” she asked quietly.

“Well first I’d like to get a blood, hair, and urine sample. If you can?” She replied sweetly.

“…Okay but uh I don’t really have to pee and it might, uh, be a while before I do.” She stated hesitantly. It was awkward to discuss bathroom things so quickly but she only peed once every few days since her body took forever to digest the blood and was actually really good at conserving water.

“A while?” she tiled her head in curiosity.

Mikasa cringed internally at where this conversation was headed.

“Let’s just say I don’t use the restroom the same as humans but I’ll let you know when I do have to go.” She explained.

Hanji nodded her head in thought.

“Okay well, blood sample first then.” She acquiesced.

Already donning a pair of gloves, Hanji got out a syringe and made Mikasa sit down on a small chair.

Everyone else except for Levi and Eren had left the room. Levi was standing by the door keeping watch on either Mikasa or Hanji. She wasn’t sure who he was wearier of.

Eren nervously stood by Levi and watched what was going on.

She tied off the area just above her inner elbow and thumped the veins to make them stand out. Mikasa was nervous they her blood would freak them out. It was a very dark red, much darker than human blood and looked almost black.

She stuck the needle in.

“Oh wow.” Hanji gasped as she saw the almost black liquid that came out of her arm.

Once she filled the syringe, Hanji took the needle off and put a cap over the opening.

After placing the blood sample on the counter, she plucked a single strand of black hair from her head.

“Alright, just wait here for a minute while I start the tests. This is so exciting! A real vampire!” she squealed running off to a set of test tubes.

“You do this for a living? Run tests on monsters?” Mikasa asked absent mindedly. She didn’t know why but she felt angered by the thought of misunderstood creatures being experimented on.

“Well, I’ve only studied shifters. I’ve never met a legendary before.” She chirped.

Mikasa was only more confused, what was a shifter?

“Shifter?” she questioned.

“Hanji…” Levi said her name like a warning, as if she let secret information slip.

“Oh, she has a right to know Levi since her DNA could’ve been used without her knowledge.” Hanji countered.

Levi groaned.

“You couldn’t just keep your mouth shut until after the tests, four eyes.” He seethed.

“What’s a legendary?” Eren piped up.

“A legendary is what we call non-human creatures who are considered mythological by humans at some point. A lot of legendries are extinct or were never proven real.” She explained.

“In fact, Mikasa might be the only confirmed legendary left in existence.” She stated with an air of sadness.

She came to terms with the fact she would be alone when she was a child but it she still felt sad when she thought about her parents, how they must have felt when they found each other. The last pair of their kind.

“Then what does your little club do all day?” Mikasa asked absent mindedly.

“It’s an organization that started off hunting what they thought were supernatural beasts but now we focus on mad scientists more than the supernatural.” Hanji answered.

Mikasa and Eren must have still looked confused because Levi felt the need to explain further.

“What four eyes means is, that The Guard evolved from a bunch of dumbasses with pitch forks to a large organization that now deals with humans trying to imitate mythology. It’s been a long while since a recorded finding of a legendary but we deal with shifters on a monthly basis.” He started.

“Shifters are what we call humans that have been altered genetically to mimic or act like a legendary. Ever since science gained steady popularity during the renaissance, The Guard has been dealing with these shifters and their creators. It’s quite annoying, these people destroy human lives by trying to play god.” He finished.

The conversation as now taken somber turn, everyone left in the room had a darkened expression.

“Then how’d you know I was a vampire and not a shifter?” Mikasa asked in a low voice.

“Intuition.” He snapped. He was suddenly scowling more than usual, and Mikasa was left wondering what was wrong with him as he swiftly left the room. Eren followed after him like a puppy.

“Forgive him, he’s the way he is for a reason.” She patted Mikasa on the hand comfortingly.

“Can I ask what The Guard is?” she asked in small voice.

Hanji pursed her lips in thought.

“I’ll explain The Guard, if you tell me what draws you to Levi’s blood.” She smiled, trying to strike a deal. Mikasa felt nervous about explaining that, it made her feel like the monster they thought she was.

But curiosity won out.

“Fine, you first.” She gave in.

Hanji chuckled at her, continuing to her work at the lab station.

“Well The Guard as it is today is an international organization with heavy political pull and a lot of money. It’s split into three rings.” She held up her fingers as a visual.

 “You have the higher ups in the inner ring, leaders of The Guard who make decisions and deal with money. Then you have intelligence, the largest circle, who deal with all the desk work. They do a lot of odd jobs like setting plans into motion, detecting shifters, and keeping tabs on suspicious people. Then you have us, the outer ring, or recon. Think of us like field agents, we actually deal with the shifters, do the dirty work if you will.” She talked fast, Mikasa barely could process what she was saying.

“We are the smallest group too, no one wants to do the dangerous jobs.” She sighed filling another test tube with her blood.

“What about Levi?” she wondered aloud.

Hanji gave her a curious look and Mikasa felt embarrassed for asking about him.

“Yes Mikasa, what about Levi?” Hanji gave her a sly smile. Mikasa felt a flush creep up her neck.

“…why is he the way he is?” she asked, embarrassed at Hanji’s tone while picking at the frayed edges of the holes in her jeans.

“He’s had a rough life, lost his parents to shifters and then it turns out his adopted father made the shifters that killed them. He was left to fend for himself, living as a criminal. Then the guard found him, or should I say Erwin found him, and he’s been the best of the best since. There really is no better shifter killer than Levi.” She stated with a sigh.

Mikasa felt her heart contract with sadness that really was a hard life.

“Now, then.” Hanji smiled suspiciously. “Tell me all about your attraction to Levi’s blood.” She chirred happily.

Mikasa blanched when the memory of Levi opening the cut on his arm flashed through her mind.

Hanji looked concerned but waited for Mikasa to talk first.

“Well, it’s his blood type.” She stated simply, not making eye contact.

She hated the shameful feeling that arose when she talked about her problem with Levi’s blood. It felt like something dirty that she didn’t want to discuss with other people, she felt as if they compared it to an alcoholic or a drug addict.

“So AB negative, right?” she asked.

“Yea, I don’t know really know why though.” She answered. Her parents never had the chance fully explain a lot of things about being a vampire, and that was one of them.

“All I know is that I can taste the difference between negative and positive blood, the Rh factor in positive blood leaves a weird aftertaste.” She added.

“Well that is interesting, have you ever encountered another person with that blood type? It is quite rare but not impossible.” She questioned.

“Yes, but only once.” She admitted even though she wasn’t interested in going into details.

“Have you tasted it?” Hanji asked with no shame.

Mikasa actually quite liked Hanji, she was a little eccentric but her honest curiosity was refreshing, she made her feel less like a test subject.

“No, I haven’t.” she stated coolly.

“Do you want to?” she said quickly. At that Mikasa felt almost startled, was no doubt that her body wanted to taste it but it felt wrong to say it aloud. She sat quiet in her seat, unable to reply.

“What’s wrong? Is that something personal?” she looked worried but then a look of realization hit her.

“Is it…sexual?” Hanji almost whispered.

Mikasa bit her lip, she really didn’t like thinking about if she was sexually attracted to Levi. She didn’t even know if the attraction was to him or his blood. If she was honest he was rather handsome, though she hated to admit that since he was kind of an ass but the smell coming from him made her want to sink her teeth into his skin.

That was the most conflicting part of this entire ordeal, how could she possibly be intimate with someone she also wanted as a food source. It didn’t feel right.

“I don’t know.” She answered, being honest again.

Hanji laughed suddenly causing Mikasa to jump.

“I would love to see Levi’s face when he found out pretty young girl like you was turned on by him.” She snorted.

Mikasa couldn’t control the blush that crept up her face, she put it so bluntly.

“You’re not going to say anything are you?” she asked feeling a little panicked.

“No don’t worry it’ll stay between us.” She promised.

Mikasa slouched, she felt weighed down by so much already between the guard, Levi’s blood, Eren’s father, and now her attraction to Levi.

“You look tired…why don’t you lie down on the couch in the next room over?” Hanji suggested.

Mikasa was almost tempted to take her up on that offer but Levi and Eren barged back into the makeshift laboratory.

“Where’ve you two been?” Hanji asked offhandedly.

“Out, you done yet?” he replied curtly.

“The tests are still running.” She stated.

She eyed Eren and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of betrayal in her heart, he was off with that man leaving her stuck there alone.

“Well go ahead and start with Eren, you know we don’t have all damn day.” He spoke briskly.

Mikasa was instantly on guard when he said this, what the hell did they need with Eren. She was the freak show, he was just a human.

“What are you going to do with Eren?” she asked threatening.

Levi eyed Mikasa, and Hanji looked between them nervously.

“Testing, just to make sure.” Hanji quietly explained.

“Make sure of what?” She stated through clenched teeth. The other four of Levi’s team was behind her now, standing in the door way. Everyone looked on edge and they were all staring at her.

“Mikasa, calm down.” Eren whispered, leaning into her.

“Not until I get an answer, you owe me that at least.” She snapped towards Levi.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re going to make this difficult I see.” He growled.

Mikasa stood her ground, she might lose but she would fight all of them if it meant protecting Eren. Levi waved his hand and his team mates backed off some, although they looked uneasy about it.

“Listen to me, the Guard knows about Eren and his father but they don’t know about you. If we don’t get blood work on him then they will send more people and those people _will_ find out about you.” He spoke firmly.

Mikasa felt scared but she didn’t show it.

“If they find out about you before we can get a clear case for why you should stay alive, they will not hesitate to fucking kill you but not before doing torturous experiments on you. Do you understand? It’s your fucking life you need to fear for right now.” He was in her face now and she winced when his scent flooded through her nose. His smell was particularly enticing at this moment for some reason.

She swallowed thickly and looked at Eren who was staring at her intensely.

“Fine.” She whispered, walking towards the door.

She felt trapped, there was no running and she was scared to admit it but leaving Eren’s fate into someone else’s hands terrified her.

She went into the next room over and sure enough there was a couch in there, it looked out of place in the small empty room. The walls were white and the floors were a neutral wood color and the long grey couch was all that was in it.

She sat down, sighing deeply. She hated how things were unfolding, it was much too chaotic and unpredictable. Their safety felt too unsecured and she just wanted to keep Eren safe, after letting his mother die it was the least she could do.

She hated thinking of Carla, Eren’s mother was a second mother to Mikasa and there wasn’t a day when she didn’t think of her. She knew Eren missed her too.

She laid back on the couch, maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt.

It only took a few minutes for Mikasa to doze off, the plush cushions of this couch was much better than the one in that house yesterday.

She didn’t know how long she was asleep for when her eyes fluttered open but she noticed a certain scent in the air.

Mikasa sat up cautiously, Levi wasn’t in the room with her but it was definitely his smell in the room. The sweet burn in her chest told her that much. She also noticed that there was a soft blue blanket covering her, she felt a pang of guilt when she realized he must have been the one to put it there.

She got up and left the room, the light outside said it was still day time so it couldn’t have been that long.

Walking toward what would have been a lobby Mikasa noticed Levi sitting at old reception desk with Eld and the brown haired man, Gunther.

“There’s sleeping beauty.” Gunther chuckled, eyeing Levi.

Levi gave him a pointed glance and both of them got up to leave, talking amongst themselves, Mikasa thought the entire interaction was weird.

He was sitting in a computer chair, sipping black liquid out of a tea cup. His steel eyes watching her.

“Thanks.” She mumbled. She felt a little uneasy, she didn’t like the guy but he had a weird gentle side that interested her. She remembered the way his hands threaded so softly through her hair just the other night, part of her wanted to have that again.

“Hopefully after today you can be back in your own bed.” He told her.

She perked up a little at that.

“What am I going to do about the class I’ve missed already?” She asked.

“We have an excuse for you, and I’ll have someone relay all the homework and lectures you’ve missed.” He waved his hand like it was no big deal.

“Are you really going to let me go? After knowing what I am.” She asked quietly almost afraid that he was lying to her.

His eyes softened a little, the ever present scowl not so noticeable. She wished he would look like this all the time. The only time she could imagine him without that expression was maybe when he was asleep but she didn’t want to watch him while he was sleeping, no she wasn’t _that_ kind of vampire.

“You’ve proven to be non-threatening, so I don’t see why not.” He shrugged, looking back at his tea.

“But we are going to keep an eye on you, especially while we investigate Eren’s dad.” He mentioned.

She nodded her head, that was do-able.

“By the way, Hanji is going to ask that you bite her.” He added suddenly.

Mikasa felt her face heat up with embarrassment, there was no way she wanted to do that.

“Why?” she squeaked.

“Something about wanting to see the effects on humans, I guess Petra’s account wasn’t enough.” He replied.

She was leaning on the side of the white walls, nervously picking at the hole in her jeans. She could smell him, but her body was surprisingly growing accustomed to the gnawing desire in her stomach. She could finally somewhat think around it.

“You don’t like being yourself around anyone do you? Not even your precious Eren.” He noted aloud.

She kept her eyes downward, this was not the time for him to become so observant. She didn’t want to be a vampire in the first place and after pretending to be human for so long so didn’t feel comfortable acting like one. Unless it was to protect Eren.

“After seeing you fight like that, I didn’t think you’d be this closed off honestly.” He kept talking. She didn’t know he was so talkative and for once he didn’t seem mad at her.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“When I first met you, you looked at me like a predator. The way you moved, the look in your eye, and the way you fought was very confident and strong. But whenever Eren’s around you shut down and you become withdrawn, weak, and submissive.” He explained.

She was a little miffed when he used the word submissive.

“I want to see that girl again, the one I fought. Not this fake ass persona you put on.” He worded eloquently.

“Did you forget about the huge teeth and red eyes? Those aren’t usually comforting to any human I know.” She snorted.

He raised his thin eyebrow.

“There what makes you who you are, if someone really accepted you then they’d accept those too.” He shrugged.

 She was taken aback by his words. Up until now she thought Eren was the one person she could be herself around but maybe Levi was right. If she thought about it, Mikasa still didn’t like doing certain things around him. She didn’t drink blood the normal way around him, she didn’t let him see her teeth, and she didn’t like for him see the red eyes.

Eren made her feel comfortable enough to not act human but not enough to be a vampire.

But she would never admit that to Levi.

“Whatever your relationship is towards that kid doesn’t matter to me but I want to see the Mikasa that I fought red eyes and all, so if you feel up to it get some sweatpants from Petra and meet me in the basement.” He huffed standing up.

“Huh?” she asked, confused.

“It’s just an open space I use to train in, and were going to go round two.” He informed her.

He walked down the hallway and opened the second to last door on the right.

She was left standing there but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested.

Besides this could be her only chance to kick his ass.


	4. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so its been far far to long and im deeply sorry but i had a hard time deciding the direction this story should take so i just gave up and here it is, chapter 4! enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> also i promise they will get it on, eventually.

Levi was right, Petra was about the same size as her. The sweat pants were black and loose at the hips but tight around the calves and ankles.

They were surprisingly comfortable too.

Petra looked a little worried about why she needed them but didn’t say anything about it except for ‘good luck’.

She also gave her a hair tie and Mikasa pulled the front of her black hair up into a half up style, and then headed to the same door Levi disappeared behind just a few minutes ago.

She braced herself, she was about to be faced with his tempting scent and would have to endure it at close range too.

It was only a single flight of stairs to walk down until she reached the basement, it was much bigger than the one yesterday and it was much brighter too. The walls were the same clean white color and had the same wood flooring.

There was a few different barbells with weights, a punching bag, and some other random small exercise equipment but other than that the space was wide open and looked kind of like a dance studio.

She saw Levi come out of a small room in the back of the basement and took a deep breath.

He was shirtless, wearing only loose grey sweat pants.

She could only think of one word to describe him.

Ripped.

She knew he was well defined since the first time she saw him, all of his shirts showed the outline of muscles but she had no idea that it was on this level.

His chest was incredible, it was like a work of art. It was impossible to say she wasn’t attracted to him now.

She felt her face heat up, concentration was going to be hard enough to achieve with his deliriously good scent but now his state of undress made it that much harder.

“Are you ready?” he asked waiting for her in the middle of the open space.

She tried not to look as flustered as she felt but her teeth were already threatening to come out of their hiding spots, and she hadn’t even gotten close to him yet.

“So what exactly are we doing?” she asked for clarification.

“Like I said, round two but this is more of a sparring match than a real fight. The main goal is to pin the other person down or make them tap out, so no blood shed.” He explained.

“Can’t guarantee anything.” she mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes at her but look almost amused at her comment.

 “You done any martial arts before?” he questioned.

“No, not really. I just go to the gym at school a few times a week.” She replied, she liked working out. It took some of the stress of everyday life off of her shoulders.

“That’s surprising, you seemed like you knew what you were doing before.” He commented, wrapping his hands with black material.

“Instinct.” She mimicked him from earlier, watching his every move.

He finished with his hands and stood directly in front of her, and Mikasa was amazed by the intensity of his eyes. They were completely focused on her and she felt almost embarrassed but she squared her shoulders and waited for something to happen.

 It was like lightening, she could barely register that he had moved. Her feet were out from under her and her back hit the ground none too kindly.

She blinked and his face was hovering above hers but she felt her body freeze up when she inhaled, his scent was very concentrated with their close proximity.

“Again.” He sounded clipped and annoyed.

He heaved off of her and she stood to her feet, she obviously needed to focus. Scent or no scent she wanted to prove herself this time.

He circled her, knees slightly bent and his body loose.

She tried to simultaneously keep her mind off of his smell and watch him at the same time but it didn’t work as he struck a second time, this time flipping her over his shoulder and then getting on top of her.

Show off.

“Again.” He said firmly. She felt his breath blow against her face and it smelled just as sweet as last time. Her fangs began to ache, and she could feel her eyes dilating. Her body was starting to react to the scent, she could already see more and hear more but she tried despretately to keep it at bay. Terrified of losing control.

He got up and circled her once more, her back was starting to hurt from hitting the ground twice in a row.

He attacked quickly again but she was able to dodge his straight punch, he brought his opposite leg around and aimed for her face but she was able to move out of the way of that too.

Her heart was racing and her muscles contracted, she could feel the power behind them.

She attacked him now, trying to land a hit to his throat but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kinder version of a choke hold.

Mikasa wasn’t expecting to be this close, the bare skin of his chest flush against her and he was starting to sweat. The smell was becoming thicker and thicker. Soon it would cloud her thoughts like a haze.

The teeth came out in full force now, her body craving one thing.

He let her go and circled again.

She shook her head trying to focus. She could do this, she could control herself. She kept her mouth shut so he couldn’t see her teeth, even though he wanted to see her true self, whatever the hell that meant, she still felt self-conscious about the teeth.

Levi came at her even faster now, he threw a punch that she narrowly avoided and then immediately hooked with his other fist. All she could do was dodge him, he was so fast and half of her attention was focused on trying not to attempt sinking her teeth in him.

He suddenly picked up speed again and soon had her back down on the floor, and back on top of her.

She didn’t remember him being this fast before.

“I assumed you were going to at least try, this is weak.” He snapped.

She was slightly panting, trying to keep up with him was kind of hard. She had a reply for him but feeling her long teeth against the inside of her lips made her stop. She couldn’t shake the awkward feeling of having them out.

“Well? The fuck are you holding back for?” He huffed.

His hand grabbed her chin and made her keep eye contact with him, this manhandling was getting on her nerves.

“I told you, I wanted a real fight not this bullshit.” He reminded her.

“It’s not the same.” She mumbled, cringing at the funny way her words sounded around her teeth.

“Do I have to slit Eren’s throat to get you to fight back?” he hissed.

She tensed, he wouldn’t and she knew it.

She stupidly took a deep breath in to calm her rising anger and winced. His amazing smell was so thick now she could practically taste it. Oh god, did it smell good.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she was nervous that her thoughts were too obvious.

“Maybe a different kind of motivation is necessary to get you to stop acting like a damn human.” He growled.

Levi sat up and Mikasa scrambled to her feet and he had the ghost of a smile on his face.

“I want to see the vampire Mikasa, the one I caught a glimpse of the first time we fought.” He began circling her once again, this time very slowly.

“You’ve left me no choice, since you’ll probably see through any bluff I make towards the brat I’ll have to use another method.” He spoke slowly but Mikasa knew what he was going to offer.

And she was both excited and horrified at the same time.

“If you manage to pin me down, I’ll let you bite me.” He bargained.

She just stared at him dumbfounded and she didn’t know whether to be offended or not.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” She argued trying to fight down the rising eagerness.

He scoffed.

“It’s simple enough, in order to pin me down you have to fight me with your full strength. If you can manage that then I’ll willingly let you bite me.” He explained.

She gave an indignant huff.

“I’m not some mindless beast you can use food to bargain with.” She growled.

He laughed. A short, breathy laugh but still a laugh.

She was momentarily shocked, he didn’t seem he even knew how to laugh.

“You’re not giving me much choice, since you seem hell bent on acting like something you're not.” He replied.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her body relax into its natural state. She felt her eyes change and turn crimson. The rest of her vampiric senses honed with one goal in mind.

She opened her eyes again and fixed her gaze on the infuriating jackass in front of her.

“Fine, deal.” She spat.

If it was a monster he wanted to see then it was a monster he was going to get.

Levi looked at her like a kid who got what he wanted.

“Finally.” He stated.

He put his arms by his face and quickly Mikasa lunged, surprised at her own speed, she landed a hit on his upper arm.

Levi quickly jumped back out of her range barely dodging all of her punches.

She knew her face was probably twisted in some nasty looking snarl but she was so focused on this moment that she didn’t really care.

Punching, kicking, and dodging was all they were doing neither one of them able to touch the other until Mikasa caught his wrist as he tried to catch her in the jaw. She pulled with all her might and he fell to the floor.

He rolled into a crouching position just in time to catch her foot with his hand, she went down on her side but caught herself on her elbows.

Growling at him she kicked with her other foot until he let her go, it was a childish move but she did it anyways.

With barely enough she jumped back to her feet, he threw a hard right hook so fast it made her hardly believe he was human. She dodged it but he threw another with his left hand that did came dangerously close.

She moved back to get some space from him and noticed that while he was keeping up her very well, his breathing was labored and he skin was shiny with a coat of sweat.

Mikasa could smell the glistening beads on his skin, the saltiness mixing with his blood made the smell that much more intoxicating. She was determined to win, all apprehensiveness about biting him out the window.

He came at her again, trying his best to hit her and knock her down but she was getting faster and faster. She could feel her powerful muscles contracting with terrifying speed but she felt more alive in this moment than ever before, completely enthralled with the hunt. Entralled with the scent.

She turned her focus now to offensive instead of defensive, firing her own set of punches and kicks. They all missed but every time she swung it got closer and closer to his body.

He was tiring out trying to keep up with her.

Finally after what felt like forever she landed one of her kicks into his thigh which made him stumble and she took the opportunity to throw herself into a full tackle. It took him by surprise and they fell to the floor with Mikasa on top of Levi.

He landed with a huff, his breath fanning out into her face forcefully stunned her. Everything about this man smelled so good, his breath still had the same sweet aroma as the first time but minus the toothpaste smell.

Taking advantage of her momentary pause he flipped her over pinning her hands to her chest with his body weight pressing down on her.

“You almost had me that time, what happened?” he panted, each sweet breath caressing her face.

She closed her eyes as mild disappointment flooded through her, disappointment in herself for losing control but also because she wanted to actually win. She wanted more than anything to sink her teeth into the thick flesh on his shoudlers and finally taste the blood that had been tourting her for almost a week now.

Her own breathing was mildly labored and her body wasn’t even really sweating much.

Levi let go of her wrists but stayed on top of her. She let her hands fall to the floor on either side of her head.

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, she was aware of her mouth forced slightly open by her teeth and she covered her mouth with her hand self-consciously.

“Don’t” he whispered, tugging at her arm softly.

She was stunned by how gently the word left his mouth.

“I thought they were gross.” She mumbled, remembering his words from the basement.

“I lied.” He stated as if it were obvious.

Levi leaned down and pressed his lips against hers unexpectedly.

She was too shocked to do much other than lay there awkwardly with his warm mouth on hers.

He moved his lips slowly against her until she closed her eyes and let herself kiss him back.

Her first kiss.

And it was with a man she swore up and down she hated, and she might still hate most of the time but then he had these rare moments where he showed this weird gentleness that she wanted to see more of and it confused her.

The kiss was so awkward she wanted to curl up and hide.

Her teeth and lack of experience made things very difficult. Their teeth clacked loudly, she had no idea with what to do with her hands, and her heart was beating out of control.

But he tasted so nice that it was worth the embarrassment. The sweet smell that was always present in his breath was definitely indicative of how he tasted. It was overwhelmingly delicious and it made her mouth water. She wanted to taste all of him, he was just so infuriatingly inticing.

All too soon it was over, he lifted his head to look at her with cloudy eyes but just as she opened her mouth to ask what the hell was that a loud noise came from the door.

Levi jumped up just as the door up the stairs opened and a large blonde man entered through.

“There you are, Levi” he boomed.

The man was quite handsome, neatly combed blonde hair and a tall build that seemed to command attention. He was wearing a nice navy jacket with ironed slacks.

He stopped midway down the stairs to look back and forth between her and Levi, it was obvious something had happened with her laying on the floor looking confused and Levi standing there shirtless and sweaty.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked tentatively.

“No, just sparring.” Levi snapped, back to his usual pissy attitude. Mikasa wanted to roll her eyes.

“hmm okay, is this the girl?” he asked, eying Mikasa.

“Yes, this is our resident vampire.” Levi mumbled grabbing a towel from off of the floor near some chairs.

Mikasa stood up too, nervously awaiting an explanation about who the guy was.

“Hello, I’m Erwin Smith and I’m the one in charge of the recon division of the Guard.” He held out his hand and Mikasa shook it hesitantly.

“I came down here to steal Captain Levi from you, if that’s okay?” he lightly teased.

She shrugged, still a bit dazed and shaken up over what had just happened prior.

They began to make their way up the stairs when Hanji burst through the stairs looking panicked.

“I think we can confirm Dr. Jaeger was making shifters.” She half screamed.

Mikasa recalled their conversation earlier about shifters being genetically modified to act like monsters from fairytales but there was no way Eren’s dad was doing that to people, he wasn’t evil.

“Did you find him?!” Erwin yelled back, suprise on his face.

Hanji shook her head, her face was etched with fear.

“No.” Hanji whispered.

“Then how do you fucking know, four eyes?” Levi barked.

Mikasa felt uneasy.

“Because it seems he was experimenting on his own son.” She stated sadly.

Levi turned with eyes wide toward Mikasa but she stayed frozen looking at Hanji who was staring back at her with pity in her eyes.

Mikasa felt her world shatter for the second time in her life, she was in a building full of people who did nothing but kill shifters.

And Eren was a shifter


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has been almost exactly one year and I am so sorry; I can't say that i'll update regularly but know its not abandoned, Also take this very rivamika centered chapter that has little plot

 

 

Mikasa shut down all thought processes except for one, save Eren.

She looked at the three people standing in horrified silence. Levi was staring at her while Erwin and Hanji were staring at each other.

Levi lifted his hands slowing, he must have known how Mikasa felt that that moment because he started talking to her as if she was a wild animal backed into a corner.

“Mikasa, just listen to me-.” He started but Mikasa will never know what he was going to say because she punched him right in the nose.

“Levi!” Hanji yelled, covering her mouth in shock.

He stumbled backward almost falling but caught himself on the railing of the staircase with one hand, his other hand covering his face.

“What the fuck was that for?” She heard him growl through his hand.

“None of you will lay a hand on Eren” She cried out, running up the stairs.

 Erwin was standing in her way about half way up the stairs.

  
“I’m sorry Miss Mikasa but I can’t let you do anything too irrational.” He stated calmly, putting his hands in his pockets.

She didn’t care about this man, and fully intended to knock him on his ass but as she tried to lung at him he quickly pulled something out of his pocket that looked akin to a gun.

Her eyes went wide as she felt a stinging sensation in her side. She looked down and saw a dart in her.

She looked up at the man as her vision became blurry.

“Just stay calm, we’re not going to hurt Eren.” The man soothed in a soft voice.

She stumbled on the steps, her head spinning and stomach lurching. She could hear people yelling but she was unable to focus long enough to make out the words they were saying.

Her world went black within minutes but not before she emptied the redish black contents of her stomach on the steps below her.

-

Light danced behind her eyelids as Mikasa regained consciousness, but she was not yet awake enough to open her eyes. Still very groggy from the artificial sleep.

She could feel that she was laying down on something soft, maybe a bed.

“I’m sorry Levi but she was becoming irrational, I had to do something before she completely lost it.” A muffled voice came from somewhere not too far away.

“Sorry? You had no right to shoot her up with that shit, we don’t even know how it affected her. It could’ve fucking killed her!” she heard Levi’s distinct voice yell at someone.

“He has a point Erwin, she threw up a lot of blood, what if some of it was hers?” Hanji added to the conversation.

“Calm down, she’s still breathing. I think our main worry right now is how to deal with her brother.” Erwin stressed.

Mikasa felt her stomach twist, and she wasn’t sure if it was the drugs making her sick again or if it was them talking about Eren.

Her eyes cracked open and she saw she was in fact on a bed. The room was small with odd scenic paintings scattered across the walls. It looked just like a doctor’s office with a bed in the middle of it.

She sat up slowly, seeing that she was alone.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

She recognized right away the feeling of hunger, cold and heavy, settling in her gut.

Sighing; she laid back and resigned to herself to her fate.

She was being held captive by a band of monster hunters who were trained to kill, and now her only family was some kind of monster too. She felt helpless because she would be unable to save him if they wanted to kill him.

Her eyes stung with unshed tears, she was more useless now than ever.

She just wanted Eren to be safe and now it was her fault he was in danger.

Mikasa took a deep breathe, and then winced, with her heighten sense of smell right now even O positive smelled appealing.

A knock at the door startled her and she held her breathe thinking it was Levi.

“Mikasa? Are you awake?” Hanji asked before opening the door.

Mikasa didn’t say anything, fearful of breathing in right now. She could hear Hanji’s pulsing heart beat underneath her chest even from across the room

“How do you feel? Are you sick? Any abdominal pain? Dizziness?” Hanji questioned, with real concern etched onto her face.

Mikasa’s chest hurt from holding her breath but she shook her head silently.

“I know what we found out about Eren was scary but we’re going to try everything to-“Hanji began but she was cut off by a low grumble that came from Mikasa’s stomach.

A blush creep up her neck and she hoped Hanji didn’t realize what it was.

Hanji shot her a confused glance and tilted her head.

“Was that you?” She asked in a low voice.

Mikasa inhaled through her nose and clenched her teeth, even Hanji’s scent smelled amazing at this point, but she kept her eyes on the floor.

“Huh, I guess you would be hungry after throwing up all that blood.” Hanji murmured.

The room became eerily quiet, and when Mikasa looked up she saw a creepy smile plastered on Hanji’s face.

 She walked closer to Mikasa, startling her a bit.

“Wow, you’re eyes are so intense.” She stated in awe. “But beautiful”

Mikasa swallowed thickly, Hanji was really close now and her scent wafted all around her nose.

“I can see you need something to eat yes?” Hanji asked in an unusually creepy voice.

“Uh yea, do you have access to any donated blood?” Mikasa asked, her voice wavered and she hated how rough it sounded.

“No, but I’m happy to volunteer. I want to see the whole process first hand. “She said excitedly.

Mikasa’s eyebrows shot up, she wasn’t prepared for this.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She whispered, her head spinning from the smell.

Hanji nodded her head in thought.

“I know it’s unusual but seeing as it could take a while for us to find any expired blood it might be best for now to take directly from one of us?” she explained.

Mikasa felt panicked, she never wanted to eat like that. It made her feel like a monster.

“I-I don’t know.” She stammered, her heart beat pounding in her chest.

Everything felt overwhelming.

Hanji’s face fell, and she looked a little hesitant.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She said quietly.

Mikasa just focused on breathing, remaining silent.

“I can leave you alone to think about it.” She stated, walking back towards the door.

Mikasa nodded her head, she wanted a minute to think but thinking through the cloud of hunger seemed impossible.

Hanji left without another word and for a brief moment Mikasa was able to breath without the damnable smell of blood.

That was until Levi barged in right after.

His nose was bruised and he had a Band-Aid taped over it.

She held her breath again, knowing full well if she caught a whiff of his blood it would all be over.

Her crumbling self-control would go right out the window.

“Get out!” she growled, though she sounded unintimidating due to the nasally tint in her voice caused by her held nose.

He looked angry.

“Why the fuck did you punch me?!” he yelled.

Mikasa crawled backwards until her back hit the headboard of the bed.

“Please leave.” She gasped, she was running out of breath to hold but Levi wasn’t deterred.

“Freaking out like that isn’t going to help Eren, and it sure as hell isn’t gonna help you.” He seethed.

“If you pull that shit again, I can’t guarantee your safety.” He ran his hand through his hair angrily.

Mikasa was unable to hold her breath any longer and was forced to take a deep breath in.

She couldn’t believe how hard it hit her, it felt like nothing in her life could ever satisfy her again and her body almost convulsed with need.

“Levi, you need to leave.” She gasped, it felt so hard to say those words.

He looked at her, as if finally realizing she was talking.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She gripped the sheets, her knuckles growing white at how taunt they were.

Mikasa already lost this battle, now she would just have to figure out exactly how to get what she wanted.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

She had no idea how she had been resisting all this time, the thought of not sinking her teeth into him now seemed absolutely impossible.

“Why do you smell so nice?” She breathed mostly to herself, she inhaled again with no hesitation and her tongue felt dry despite the saliva building rapidly in her mouth.

Levi looked like he realized what was wrong with her now.

She was breathing hard, savoring the smell with no regrets now.

He wasn’t moving but his fists were balled tensely making the veins on his forearms stand out. Levi wore the same sweat pants from earlier but he had a white tank top on now, it was flimsy and almost sheer but it covered too much of his beautiful body for her liking.

He finally moved, he started walking closer to her now only it was more like stalking.

Which was funny to her because he was supposed to be the prey. Mikasa let herself smile at the irony.

“What are you smiling about?” he whispered, finally close enough to sit on the edge of the bed.

She shrugged lazily.

“Imagine a mouse trying to stalk a cat.” She murmured. “That’s what you look like.”

He lifted one eyebrow, looking at her curiously.

“I think you’re underestimating me.” He stated, his eyes darted down to her lips for a quick second.

“I can hear your blood moving inside of you, and every inch of me is screaming for me to find a way to get it out of you and into my stomach.” She replied, no point in hiding what she was thinking now.

He breathed in, and her sharp eyes could see it seemed a bit shaky.

Mikasa could see him thinking, his face searched hers for some answer to a question she didn’t know he was asking.

“If you’re hungry, you should eat.” He said, his words sounded carefully thought out.

“I can’t” she whispered. “Not you.”

“Why not me?” he asked, his voice eerily soft.

“It’s…strange.” She almost slurred, she felt intoxicated from just the scent of him.  

“How?” he pressed.

She looked away from his face, trying to think of how to word it.

“Do you want to have sex with a hamburger?” she asked, her face felt hot at her admission of the weird lust she harbored for him but it felt good to get it out.

She could see the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“That’s a stupid fucking analogy.” He stated.

“How so?” she asked.

“We’re both alive and our parts fit together.” He said crassly. “Besides, according to Petra it would seem you’re venom is meant to get your prey in the mood.”

Her eyes widened.

“No, it just makes people kind of out of it.” She corrected, confused.

“I think you’re mistaken.” He replied.

Mikasa’s brows knitted together, she had always believed it was meant to just confuse her prey while she fed.

“Are you going to eat or not.” He snapped.

She was broken from her thoughts, she had almost forgotten about her hunger.

Her stomach growled, almost on cue and she nodded her head.

“Since you’re so insistent.” She mumbled.

Mikasa crawled toward him until she was directing in from of him.

His sweet breath hit her face lightly and her eyelids fell shut.          

Where shame usually reared its ugly head was now exhilaration.

This would be her first time actually feeding from a human and a willing one at that.

Mikasa thought about this more times than she cared to admit, but the place where his neck met his shoulder looked like the best place to bite down. She ducked her head to his neck and let her nose skim downward, savoring the intoxicating smell and the way his body jerked at the contact.

“I’m warning you that I don’t think I can’t stop myself now.” She muttered.

She opened her mouth against his skin, waiting for him to move or say anything. All she could hear was his thundering heartbeat. It felt so loud in her ears.

“Then don’t. He replied, his deep voice sounded unusually rough.

Without another thought she eagerly bit down, her sharp teeth sinking into his thick muscle with ease. She heard him gasp, and one of his hand flew to hold the back of her head.

As soon as the blood began to flow into her mouth, she whimpered.

He tasted exactly like he smelled but with the metallic tang that came from the iron.  It was warm too, and as it traveled down her throat she felt her whole body heat up. Her toes curled from the sensation and she didn’t think she could ever go back to drinking microwaved crap from a bag again.

She felt his grip tighten and he was panting, his breath coming out in short puffs. She withdrew her teeth only to bite down again closer to the edge of his shoulder.

“Ah.” He groaned, his body tensing up.

She gulped down his blood eagerly, quickly filling her stomach.

She let go again and moved higher up his neck this time, enjoying the feeling of making him tense.

His other hand gripped her waist now, pulling at her to urge her closer to him.

She unceremoniously plopped herself onto his lap, straddling him.

Her stomach was starting to feel uncomfortably full and she withdrew her teeth from him completely.

She was breathing just as hard as him but she was surprised when she looked at his face.

His cheeks were red, and his mouth was open. His eyes were glassy and unfocused.

She could feel something hard pressing against her too, when she looked down she could see it was him.

His hand was threaded through her hair and moved to cup her cheek.

She turned her head and placed her mouth over his wrist, biting down.

She felt the urge to just bite him now simply to bite, she was full but she wanted to pump him full of her venom.

He closed his eyes and his head lulled back.

He looked so erotic.

Mikasa moved her mouth downward and bit his forearm.

He made an animalistic noise that shot straight through her.

“Kiss me.” He pleaded.

His voice was rough and it made her insides melt.

She was conscious of the blood on her mouth and wiped it off on the back of her hand before giving him what he wanted.

Their lips came together sloppily but perfect.

He kissed her passionately, his whole body into it as his hands gripped her back to push her closer into him.

She never kissed anyone before and she hoped it didn’t show.

He found a steady rhythm, making it easy for her to follow.

Her mind was a mess, she could hardly concentrate on trying to be a good kisser because his breath tasted so good, and her head was so woozy from just eating.

Levi’s hands found their way under her shirt, pushing it up above her bra.

She just ripped open his shirt, unable to wait any longer to feel the beauty that was his chest that she was forced to look at so much.

This seemed only to fuel his fire more as he gripped her breasts in his hands roughly, pushing the padding of the bra aside.

She could feel desire tear though her.

Her hands slid along the planes of his chest, over his nipples and down his hard stomach. Her fingers dipping between the ripples of his muscle; she marveled at how soft his skin was despite how toned he was.

Levi’s thumb grazed her nipples and she let out a soft moan, unable to stop herself.

She didn’t want this to stop at all.

Mikasa kissed him on the mouth again, instantly captivated by the taste of his mouth.

It was almost like how she pictured candy tasting to humans, sweet with no nutritional value. She wanted to kiss him over and over again just to taste it on her tongue.

His hands moved down her chest and over her stomach, his fingertips sliding down her skin made her muscles clench.

Levi’s hands stopped at the button of her jeans, he played with it until it came lose and he glided the zipper down slowly so it made an audible sound.

He pushed her pants down, about halfway over her ass exposing the plain black underwear she was wearing.

She could feel that his movements were becoming desperate, he was acting sporadic and unhinged; very unlike the calm and uncaring demeanor he always exuded.

“Wait, this feels wrong.” She huffed.

She felt like stopping was impossible but this felt nonconsensual, like he was too drugged to give proper consent.

He pulled back, looking her in the face.

“How do you feel?” she asked, hating how turned on she sounded.

“Really fucking good.” He replied, sounding exactly like her.

“The venom? What did it do?” she pressed.

“It felt just like Petra described, almost like being constantly on the edge of coming.” He stated, his voice dripping with desire.

She felt oddly proud of herself but also a little embarrassed.

“Other people could walk in anyway.” She stated, sounding very disappointed.

“They can watch, if that’s really their thing.” He mumbled sourly.

“Levi, I mean it.” She warned.

He groaned and fell back on the bed.

She breathed heavily as she pulled her bra back into position and her shirt back down.

He was trying to catch his breathing as well, his eyes were screwed shut. She watched his abdomen rise and fall with his breathing; she felt instant regret at stopping this. She wanted so much more.

“You ripped my shirt.” He sighed, with his eyes still closed.

“Wear less flimsy shirts.” She muttered, she got off of him and raked her hand through her hair.

“I want to know what’s going to happen to Eren.” She stated.

“Well, we need to know what kind of shifter he is.” He replied.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“We’re going to force him to shift.” He answered.

“How.” She asked again.

“You’ll see.” He said vaguely.

Mikasa’s eyes raked over him, looking him up and down. His neck and shoulder was red and swollen; the bites scattered around like little red signs that screamed ‘I let the resident vampire go at it.’

“You need to cover those before you leave.” She warned.

He had the audacity to smirk at her before walking toward the door completely shirtless and unabashed.

“I’m quite proud of them” he said before walking out the door.

Mikasa’s face turned white, there was no way she was facing Eren now.


End file.
